Guardian Angels
by Alice Vargas
Summary: Everyone has a guardian angel; if not, a devil guardian... Feliciano's twin brother, Lovino has been filed missing and dead for three years and Feliciano isn't taking it very well, until! He meets his Guardian Angel.  My first fiction
1. Chapter 1

_My first Fanfiction~! I hope you like it~!_

_Don't own Hetalia~_

* * *

><p>It been years since Feliciano seen his fratello. Three years, 364 days, 2 hours and 24 minutes. He didn't think he could survive without his fratello but he guess he was wrong.<p>

He sighed. He missed him alot. It felt as if everyone he loved was leaving. Heinrich, Lovino, Grandpa Romulus.

Feliciano sighed once more, recalling the day his brother left.

_It was the day after their birthday. Lovino just turned 20 and Feliciano, 17_

_"Fratello~ Ve~ Where are you going? Can I come?" He said with a smile._

__Lovino_ had his luggage in his hand, it looked like he was going somewhere for a while. He turned towards Feliciano. He had some unshed tears. His eyes were glazed like and his curl was dented, showing he was frustrated _

_"Fratello?" He kept his eyes locked onto Lovi's _

_"Feliciano, I have to go somewhere for a while" his voice wavering. His tone had an unnatural seriousness and his eyes looked at the ground._

_Feliciano eyes budged opened knowing that Lovi was leaving him. "Ve...fratello! Stop joking..." Feliciano said with a weak chuckle and a desperate look._

_"Feliciano... I'm serious" Feliciano looked at him as if he was crazy. "I have to go."_

_"W-Why?" Feliciano stuttered. _

_"I can't tell you. I'm sorry" he paused "I promise I'll be back" _Lovino_ quickly open the door and dashed outside and ran off._

_Feliciano quickly tried to follow him which led him to a dead end. _

_Ve... Maybe fratello is playing a prank... I'll just go home and he'll be back. He thought to himself. _

_Days passed. He called Ludwig, Kiku, Antonio, and about everyone he knew about Lovino's mysterious disappearance. _

_They searched for a couple of years but never found him. They eventually gave up, but not Feliciano and Antonio. They would search for hours and hours, rain or shine. _

_Everyone tried to tell him that there must have been an accident and he could've died somewhere. Feliciano and Antonio never believed in it. He knew he would be back. He just knew it!_

_Few months passed and he and Antonio just gave into the theory that Lovino died._

_Feliciano just stopped caring about himself. He would stop being so cheerful. Stop going out. Stop eating, socializing, sleeping, picking up his phone or let anyone in his house. He was about to just give up._

_One day Ludwig and Kiku entered(Or more, broke in) the home. The door was never locked anymore. He left it unlock just in case his brother would come home._

_They entered quietly. They haven't seen or heard of Feliciano for a long time. They entered the room to find him on the ground passed out._

_When Feliciano came through he found himself in a strange room. He turned his head to find Ludwig sleeping holding his hand. He looked around. It was a hospital._

_He cried. He had thought he should've died to get back with his fratello._

_Ludwig woke up and tried to comfort him._

_"Why?" he screamed "Why does everyone close to me always leave?" he yelled._

_Ludwig was very concern as Feliciano had his breakdown. He called for the nurses and doctors to help. They put something in the IV to make him go to sleep._

_Ever since that day Ludwig and Kiku would come by everyday to see that he take care of himself. They would always comfort him and gave him motive to keep living._

_They said they wouldn't leave and be by his side, always._

_He knew they would keep coming from their busy schedule. He felt a bit guilty so he started taking care of himself more and would smile. They a-_

**Knock Knock. **The sound cut his thoughts and made him jump.

_It must be Ludwig and Kiku, _he thought to himself. He slowly stood up and went to the door. When he opened it Ludwig and Kiku was at his door.

"Ah, happy early birthday Feliciano-kun" Kiku said politely.

"Happy early birthday" Ludwig added.

"Thank you! Ve~ Glad you guys remembered" Feliciano chirped.

He had actually forgot tomorrow was his fratello and his birthday. He would be twenty tomorrow.

He faked a smile a little sad about thinking about his past. "Ve~ don't just stand there come in~" he said with a false cheerfulness.

They stepped inside and made themselves at home. It wasn't really any difference; they came almost about every day.

"Feliciano-kun"

"Ve~?"

"You should pack some sunscreen, a camera, and some snacks for tommorow" Kiku said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ve~? Why?" he asked uncomfortably. He wasn't really comfortable going out much.

"We can't tell you, it's a surprise" Kiku smiled.

Feliciano gave him his best puppy eyes but Kiku just simply shook his head. Giving up on Kiku he turned towards Ludwig.

"Ve... Ludwig you know where we're going tomorrow right?" Ludwig squirmed uncomfortably. He could never really resist this puppy eyes.

"Uh..." Ludwig said intelligently

"Oh! I brought some dinner!" Kiku abruptly exclaimed. He knew Ludwig was about to give in to the eyes.

"Oh~ I hope its pasta~!" Feliciano exclaimed

"We had pasta last night!" Ludwig sighed.

This was their usual night.

"Ve~! It so nice out today~!" Feliciano called out. "I haven't been out here for a while~"

Ludwig and Kiku smiled seeing Feliciano happy. They went out to the Italian Market and fair. It was busy, people were everywhere. You could hear children laughing, people sing, talking.

* * *

><p>They walked about three times around the market.<p>

"Ve! Let's go there later" Feliciano exclaimed pointing to a random shop. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time. The others shook their heads in agreement.

After a while they bumped into a person with white hair and scarlet eyes.

"Kesesese! Feli! I haven't seen you in a while! Come to think about it, bruder said it's your birthday today! Happy birthday Feli! From, the awesome me!" The white haired man said.

"Bruder, behave" Ludwig said sternly

"Aw bruder how am I misbehaving? Kesese! I'm just telling Feli happy birthday!"

Ludwig just shook his head

"Ve~! Thanks Gilbert" Feliciano chirped.

"Amigo! Gilbert wait up!" Someone yelled behind them. They turned to find a tan skinned man with brown hair and green eyes catch up to them.

"Yo! Antonio! Where's Francis?" Gilbert yelled out, waving his hands in the air. When Antonio caught up he was trying to catch his breath "...Gilbert you should slow down..." he said between gasps

"Kesesese! You have to keep up to the awesome me!" Gilbert said happily as the bird on his head jump up and down.

A minute later Antonio caught his breathe. "Francis saw some girls so he went over to them" Gilbert shrugged and Antonio he turned to face Feli.

"Hola Feli~!" he chirped. Feliciano greeted the Spaniard, and smiled.

Suddenly he remembered how that Spaniard reacted when they couldn't find Lovino at all. His eyes showed sadness and pain; they always searched for Lovi, in rain, sleet, snow or hail! He could recall how pale the Spaniard was, how skinny and the bags under his eyes. He hasn't recovered since Lovi was missing but he always tried his best to smile and act the way he always was.

"Feli~? Something wrong, amigo?"

"Ve? O-oh no I was just day dreaming" he gave a smile to show everything was alright. Antonio narrowed his eyes on Feli on a while but snapped back into his cheerful self.

"Ok! That's good~" he smiled. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well today is-" Ludwig started but Gilbert interrupted.

"An awesome friend of awesome me has a birthday today!" he winked. The Spaniard was a bit too dense to understand.

"Oh~ Who's your friend?" Some of the friends round him smacked their foreheads.

"Ve~! Me~" he said with a giggle.

"Oh happy birthday Feli! How old are you?" he chirped.

"Ve! Twenty!" He grabbed Feliciano's wrist and dragged him towards the stores.

"Veee! Where are we going" he asked while being dragged.

"We're going to find you the perfect present~" he chirped back

After several stores, well it felt like several, Antonio and the rest of the group told Feliciano to wait outside for a second while they get something for him. Feliciano was excited, he wondered what it could be. He looked at the pasta keychain on his cell that Antonio got him. He smiled, this was the best he ever felt in years.

Just then a group of people were heading his way.

"Hey! Isn't that the little wimp from high school?" A man with a large scar on his left eye exclaimed eye

Feliciano eyes widen if fear. These guys called themselves the hotshots; they always bullied Feliciano when he went to high school but Lovino would always come and protected him from them.

"V-v-ve..." he was shaking. "Heh I see you're still the same. What happened to your brother? We have some... Unfinished business" the guy smirked. He didn't know what to do, he was too frightened. Where was everyone?

"Heh guess you're brother ain't here to help you" he had an evil grin. "Guess we can't finish our business with him but you can replace him. Get him" he commanded. The group grabbed Feliciano and he tried to squirm out, one of the guys punched him leaving a black eye.

Feliciano finally had the nerve to scream for help. Why wasn't there anyone around? "Shit! Come on let's get out of here! Grab the crybaby too" he looked at Feliciano and smirked. "You're not going to get off that easily."

It was getting dark and they tied Feliciano up. He didn't know what to do. He was tied up, he didn't know where all his friends were, he was bruised and hurt, and it was getting dark. They finally stopped and the leader with the scar walk towards Feliciano and ripped off the duct tape from his mouth, leaving a red mark.

"W-why are you doing this...?" Feliciano shouted.

"You see this scar? You're brother gave it to me. Unfortunately with this scar I couldn't get a job and the stupid school kicked me out" he spat out pointing towards his eye.

"So where is your brother?" he commanded. Feliciano hesitated. "H-he died..." his voice wavering and he looked down at the ground.

The leader just stood there and blinked in surprise and then suddenly starts laughing. "That is priceless! That's what that piece of shit deserves! Hope he goes and rot in hell!" he and the gang laughed. Feliciano felt his face get hot and red with anger. "He was a good person! He only did that to you because you went and hurt me and everybody else! You can't just go and say that about my brother when you're even worse!" Feliciano yelled.

The leader blinked in shock but shrugged it off. He walked up to him slowly and punched him hard. "Look at that guys, the crybaby finally found his voice." he laughed, darkly. "Oh Feliciano you're still an airhead ain't you? Look around you. We're on a bridge with a canal under us. It's a far drop and plus you're tied up" he chuckled darkly and an evil grin grew larger when he saw Feliciano's eyes widen with fear. "I wonder if you can swim tied up. Grab him boys." he commanded."N-No! Let go!" he tried to squirm out of their grasp.

"**FELICIANO!**" he heard a familiar voice yell. Everyone turned to see a blond man and many others with him.

"Ludwig! Kiku! Help!" he was crying tears of joy. He was saved!

"Shit! Give me the crybaby! You guys go fight them off!" they threw Feliciano at him and ran towards Feliciano's friends.

Ludwig ran towards Feliciano but one of the guys blocked his was in which Ludwig went and punched in the jaw, but more of the gang blocked him.

Kiku and Antonio ran in a zig zag line towards Feliciano and more guys blocked their way.

Kiku jumped up in the air and started jumping off the heads of the gang followers.

Antonio was beating his way through the group

Gilbert was punching his way towards Felicaino.

"Shit this ain't good!" He leaned Feliciano on the edge of the bridge. Just in time Ludwig grabbed the leader by the shirt. The leader smirked and let go of Feliciano.

"Have a nice time in _hell._" The leader said darkly. Something was unnatural about his voice.

"**FELICIANO**!" he heard everyone yell as he fell, the leader chuckling darkly.

Everything went in slow motion. He could see everyone reach for him, the rapid water under him.

_Well at least I'll be with fratello again... _

He closed his eyes, ready for his death.

* * *

><p><em>This was my first Fanfiction! I hope it's okay...<em>  
><em>If there's anyway to make this fic better, leave a review ^^~<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts! Thank you for the reviews too! It made me squeal with joy ^u^_

_I'm sorry for the wait~ My laptop was getting fixed so I've been writing on my I Pod and strangely enough, I can't upload anything..._

_So here it is~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone doesn't need me. I'm just a burden. Ever since of Lovino's death Ludwig and Kiku would take time from their busy schedule, just to come and check on me. No one needs me. All I need is Lovino, Grandpa Romulus and Heinrich.<em>

He fell everything in slow motion. He closed his eyes waiting for his body to crash into the water, drowning. _Goodbye everyone..._ He thought, but he didn't want to die. He wanted to see Lovino but he didn't want to die. Or at least see the world one more time before he died. With that he open his eyes to see the world one last time.

It was a sight he didn't even imagine seeing. He didn't see Ludwig and everyone on top of the bridge. He didn't see the leader smirking as Feliciano fell, but what he saw was the eyes of an angel staring at his own. The angel was holding his bruised, beaten up body. The angel must've caught him mid-air.

He could see the glowing of the pure-white wings as it curled around them. He felt lighter, less sore. He saw he was being healed. He gasped. The angel noticed this and smiled in satisfaction.

He stared into Feliciano's eyes with his hazel, glazed like eyes.

He seemed to say something in a different language. Feliciano didn't understand what he said but the language was very soothing and angelic. It sounded smooth as the angel began talking to him, it even sound like he was singing! It was so very, very relaxing and beautiful. Feliciano closed his eyes to listen and fell asleep.

"Feliciano! Speak to us!" Someone yelled. He felt someone hold his arm checking for his pulse. "V-Ve...?" he said shakily his eyes slowly opening. Everything was spinning and he suddenly sat up a little.

"Feliciano-kun!" He heard Kiku yell with relief. Much to his surprise Kiku hugged him. He hugged back. "How did Feli end up here?" he heard Gilbert say quietly.

Feliciano looked around him to see that he was lying on the ground beside the canal. He wasn't wet or anything!

"It doesn't matter bruder. What mattered was that piece of shit got away" Ludwig murmured. Feliciano's eyes widen in horror. The guy was still here, roaming, lurking anywhere! Antonio seem to realize this and sat next to him.

"Feli is everything all right? You seem shaken." He asked. Feliciano could remember that unnatural darkness in the gang leader's voice. He shivered at that thought but suddenly remember the angel!

"Feli?" Antonio was getting worried as Feliciano didn't answered.

"Ve... D-did you guys see the angel..?" Feliciano asked slowly.

Everybody stared at him or the person next to them.

"Feliciano are you feeling okay? We can take you to the hospital to see if you are alright" Ludwig said cooly.

_V-ve I-I guess they didn't see him..._ He thought sadly. Now Ludwig thought he was crazy. What would he do know...

Antonio interrupted Feliciano's thoughts "How about we bring Feli home?"

"No, no he needs to go to the hospital! He was beaten up by a gang and thrown off a bridge!" Ludwig yelled.

"But he doesn't look beaten up" Antonio replied. That caught everyones attention. They looked at Feliciano. His black eye, brusies, cuts were all gone, he wasn't even wet and he could walk and talk perfectly, except he was a bit hestaited.

"Yeah I think we should do that." Gilbert joined in.

"I agree with Gilbert-kun" Kiku agreed. "Ve.. I wanna go home too~" he gave Ludwig his puppy eyes, Gilbert mocking him. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine let's go and bruder,"

"Kesese yes?"

"Not cute"

Gilbert poured while everybody laughed.

* * *

><p>Feliciano went straight to bed while everybody slept in the guest bedrooms. He couldn't sleep at all. He kept having nightmares about the gang leader's voice. He checked the time. 1:24 A.M<p>

He tried closing his eyes again but the picture of the leader's creepy smile filled his thoughts. He opened his eye quickly revealing a set staring at his.

"EPP!" He squeaked but suddenly realize it was the angel. The angel gave no response. Feliciano took this time to get a better look at the angel. He rubbed his eyes but the angel for some strange reason, blurry.

"Ve... Thank you for saving me..." he quietly said. Again no sudden movement but after a while it looked as well the angel nodded his head. Feliciano smiled. "Ve~ Can you talk?" he asked realizing that the angel talked to him when he was saving him. He smacked his forehead mentaly.

"Heh I sure can." the angel called out. Feliciano eyes widen as he heard the voice. He heard it right, right? It can't be him can it?

"U-Um I can't really see you... You look blurry" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh. You should stop rubbing your eyes. It is because I can change my appearance from clear to blurry and invisible." The angel said.

A strange, warm glow came from him. Feliciano's eyes widen even more. It-it was really him. All these years and he finally found him. He choked a sob.

"What is wrong?" the angel asked, his voice sounded comforting.

Feliciano had to take everything in. The angel wore a white robe and white hat, which looked like what Feliciano and Lovino always, wore when they went to church, when they were little. He quickly looked at the dark chestnut hair, hazel glazed eyes, the angel height looked about 172cm, and a strange curl on his head.

"L-Lovino…?" Feliciano asked with wide eyes. He slowly got off the bed and started walked slowly towards him.

The angel looked surprised, how did this person know his name?

"Correct. I am Lovino angel o-" he was quickly cut off by a sobbing Italian.

Feliciano cried with tears of happiness and glomped him.

"F-Fratello!" Feliciano said between sobs. Why is this client calling him, his brother…?

The angel just hugged him back slowly. It was the job of an angel to comfort their client. Then a hit of nausea hit him.

_"Fratello~ Come on let's go!" a small boy begged. He couldn't really see the boy much, for his memories were still fuzzy._

_"Tch, stop pulling on my clothes you jerk!" he heard himself say. He tried shaking the little boy off. The boy looked up with teary eyes, he was giving him the puppy face._

_"Dammit! Fine we'll go!" he finally said._

_"Ve~! Yay! We can go to the carnival" he cheered and then glomped him. He just hugged back but then pried him off. _

_"I'll go tell Nonno" the boy shouted and nodded and hugged him one more time._

_What was that?_ He murmured in his language. Feliciano looked up at him with puppy eyes with teary eyes. _This client, he seemed like the boy from his vision. Could he be my Fratellino? Then he would have angel blood within him._

"F-fratello I missed you... Where have you been all these years..?" Feliciano asked, crying with tears of joys that he held back.

"Uh-" the angel started and was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Feli...~ Are you okay? I thought I heard some crying?" the door opened slowly revealing a sleepy Spaniard.

The angel and Feliciano looked at him and he stared at the angel.

"... I'm I still dreaming...?" he asked.

Feliciano jumped off the bed to bring Antonio in and closed the door.

"Ve! Antonio look! Fratello is back! And he's an angel!" Feliciano chirped.

"So what I saw at the bridge wasn't a hallucination." Antonio dumbfondedly said. The angel made sure the strange man couldn't see him very well. He shifted uncomfortably

The angel felt a strange power shoot through him and he heard a strange voice

_"It must be very painful for you to be here."_

The angel heard in the back of his head. What was going on? It would be better if he left it alone.

While Feliciano complained about the angel being blurry and Antonio was rubbing his eyes trying to get a better look, the angel was having problems of his own.

_H-how can this person see me? Only my client can see me unless..._

He looked into the eyes of the Spaniard. He could read the soul of a person, revealing the person's goals, personality, and guardian angel they had. It took lots of concentration and energy.

Antonio couldn't see the angel very well but he knew the angel's gaze was looked onto his eyes. He suddenly felt warm and light inside. He snapped out of the trance and saw (or it seemed like it) the angels eyes widen in confusion? Or horror? He couldn't really tell.

_I-Its me? I thought we could only have one client? _He thought to himself. He was frustrated and needed time alone, but he knew they would keep following him, he could tell because of the background research.

_Only one way to get rid of them... _he started to sing in his language, or Angelitic. None of them understood it but they suddenly felt very sleepy.

This surprised Antonio and his eyes started drooping. The same happened to Feliciano but he caught the last line of the song even if it was in Angelitic.

_"**For I am your protector, I am Lovino, Angel of the moon**"_

* * *

><p><em>"You're carrying a heavy burden aren't you?"<em>

He heard the man's voice again. He sighed, what is going on...?

The angel had quietly flown on top of the roof, looking up at the soft light of the moon. He was so confused. What was that vision? Why did he have more than one client? Why couldn't he remember his past? What is up with all these memories? He sighed in frustration.

_"__**Lovino, angel of the moon**__" _Lovino turned around looking for who called him. Was he going crazy?

_"__**Up here**__" _the voice said. He looked up and saw the Britannia angel, one of God's closest angels.

Lovino stood up, grabbed his halo, and brought it to his chest.

_"__**Oh no, no need for that bloody gesture**__" _He paused a moment _"__**I get it every day; no need to act so formal**__" The_ angel complained in Angelitic.

"O-oh okay uh..."

_"__**Arthur, call me Arthur**__" _he smiled; his eye had a glint amusement.

"Hello Arthur" he said. He thought about the questions he had and he wanted to ask him but he couldn't do that they just met.

"So what brings you on earth, Arthur?" he asked

_"__**Oh I almost forgot. I needed to talk to you**__" he_ started. _"__**Your training is over and this is your first client, I presume?**__" _

Lovino nodded. _"__**I have also heard you do not just have one but two correct?**__" _Lovino nodded again. _"__**I have to guess you have not recalled your memories, yet...**__"_

Lovino nodded again. He was so confused! He didn't learn this in training! And how did he know about all this?

_"**Well you need to know your past soon enough. Do you know the great angel Romulus? He was your grandfather.**"_

Lovino's eyes widen at this. The great angel, Romulus? He was the most famous and powerful angel of all time; the angel of the Sun and Moon.

_"__**Well I can't tell you much… I cannot just tell you about your past for that is what you have to find out yourself**__" _Lovino thought about what he would have to do to get his memories back.

"Thank you, this is more than enough" he replied.

_"__**I have to admit, I liked you better when you were a bloody hot-tempered, bad-mouth**__" _Arthur stood up and muttered something in Angelitic.

Lovino was confused. When was he a hot-tempered, bad-mouth?

_"__**Well git, I have to attend to some stuff. Good luck on your memories and if you need help, here's a card.**__" _He handed him a card and flew off.

Lovino waved him goodbye.

This was such a confusing night. He sat on the roof, wings curling around him; he held his knees to his chest and stared at the moon once more.

* * *

><p>Lovino felt panic in his blood. His view was on a pale woman who was on the verge of dying.<p>

"M-mamma! What happened?" He heard himself yell. He was at least three years old.

"Ah~ Lovi... Mamma isn't feeling so well" she brought her handkerchief and coughed violently. Lovino's eyes widen when he saw blood

"D-dammit! I'm not stupid!" he pouted. He knew she was dying, but he didn't know why. His mamma was fine just yesterday!

"Lovino! Language!" she scolded. Then the ten month old next to his mom started crying. Lovino pouted some more, it's not his damn fault that the next door neighbor taught him. His mom started coughing once more.

"Lovino, Nonno will be taking care of you for now on okay?" his mamma said, her voice hoarse. He just only nodded as his mom went on another coughing fit.

The scene started to blur and it changed into a small warm room, with him on a bed with a little boy who looked about three and him about six.

"In a time of war it is said that a voice of angels would calm the rage and anger... Putting a stop to the violence once and for all... "Romulus smiled. "And with this, it is time to go to sleep" Their Nonno sitting in a chair besides the bed with a book in his lap.

"Ve! No~ I wanna hear more!" The little boy whined.

"Jerk! Just go to sleep! Nonno will continue tommorow"

"B-but I'm not sleepy!" The boy said, trying to stifle a yawn and failed.

"Dammit! Go to sleep." Lovino yelled.

Romulus chuckled. "…go to sleep, Nonno will continue tomorrow m'kay?"

"Ve... Okay Nonno.." With that the young boy fell asleep.

Lovino couldn't sleep he kept rolling and squirming, the little boy was in a deep sleep. He jumped off the bed, maybe he could go find a tomato or go exploring. He opened the door and quietly closed it, even if the boy wouldn't wake up with that noise. He sneaked down the hallway and stopped when he saw a light bluish glow come from Nonno's room. He quietly opened and peeked into the room. He 'chigi'ed in surprise, I'm which he saw Nonno had a pa-

!

* * *

><p>"Fratello..?" he heard someone asked. He sat up from his spot, the sun shining in his eyes. He fell asleep on the roof... He looked down to see his client looking up at the roof, waving.<p>

"So it wasn't a dream~ I missed you Lovi~!" Feliciano yelled with relief and happiness. "Mi fratello is back" he smiled.

As his job of an angel he had to comfort his client and try to keep him happy, but he thought he was his fratello! What would he do? Maybe he would just play along with it? Yeah that would keep his client happy... Maybe...

"Uh, I missed you too?" he said, unsure what to say.

"U-umm... Fratello c-could you come down?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, just a sec" he replied. He flew down and landed in front of Feliciano. Feliciano gave out a small 've' as he looked at Lovino's wings. He really wanted to touch them. Sensing this Lovino asked, "U-um, 'Fratellino' is you want to touch them you can?" Feliciano flinched a little. There was no way his fratello would be so nice or change in three years, right?

"F-fratello are you feeling alright? You're acting a bit strange" Feliciano asked, his faced showed concern.

_Guess the jig is up already?_ Lovino asked himself. He was about to explain but he heard a gasp. Feliciano waved to them and Lovino turned to see who it was. The Spaniard.

"L-Lovi...? Mi tomate..?" he stuttered. Why is this man calling him, his tomato…?

"Uh…" Wait this man is his client too… He should keep playing along… "Um… Good morning, Antonio?" He said with a weak smile. Antonio flashed a look of confusion and concern. Something tells him that his act wasn't very persuasive…

"Lovi~ Can I speak to you, alone?" Antonio asked and Lovino nodded. They told Feliciano to wait and they walked into the garden.

"So is something wrong?" Lovino asked with a nervous smile.

"Lovino, did you lose your memories..?" His gazed locked on the angel. _Might as well tell him… He should be able to handle the truth… _"Um… you see I am not the 'Lovino' you're talking about. I am an angel of the moon and night sky…" He paused a second

"D-do you know if you can tell me about this 'Lovino' character? You see, I am supposed to keep my clients happy and I thought I could pretend to be him. Since you already know I guess I could tell you the truth and…" He went on.

How strange... This angel he has to be Lovino even if he claims not to be. He had that curl, his name was Lovino and he sounded just like him. He HAD to be Lovino i-ts just that he must've forgotten or something happened to him... Anotino let his thoughts go wild. What could have happened to Lovino that made him forget...

"So you will help me right..?" the angel asked, cutting Antonio from his thoughts

"Ahaha~ I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention...~ could you ask again?" The angel looked at him and sighed the way Lovino always did.

"Could you describe me about the 'Lovino' you know?" He stated simply. Something in Antonio chest must've crack. He really didn't remember anything…

"Si~! First off Lovi is very temperamental, but that's what makes him cute~ He always blushes a lot and his face would look like a tomate~ He doesn't smile much and always had a scowl on his face. He also cussed A LOT and called me 'Tomato bastard!' He also didn't like a few people such as, Ludwig, Francis, Gilbert, Hei-" Antonio chirped but was interrupted by a scream.

They quickly ran towards where the scream was. Lovino and Antonio's eyes widen, in front of them was Feliciano and a knife at his throat. The man who was holding the knife was, no other, the gang leader. The front door was banged open as everyone came outside to investigate the scream.

"It's you again! Let go of Feliciano this instant you piece of dirty shit!" Ludwig shouted.

"Heh! You shouldn't be so rude; don't you see I have this airhead as my hostage?" He pressed the knife against Feliciano's neck, causing him to bleed a bit. Ludwig closed his mouth, trying to think a way to save Feliciano.

"Feliciano, do not worry, I'm here" he heard a voice say. He looked from the corner of his eyes to see Lovino and Antonio. He whimpered a little and the man followed his gaze. "What the hell? I thought you said your brother was dead, you jackass" the leader hissed. "And what is up with that dress and girly wings? Playing dress-up?" The leader laughed.

"Shut the hell up, bastard!" Lovino blinked in surprise when he said that. That wasn't what he attended to say. Wait. If he could see me then... "Wait, you can see me?" Lovino asked.

"Dumbass of course, I can see you and your girly wings" he laughed.

Since the others couldn't see Lovino, they stared at the scarred man as he was crazy.

"Giovanni I suggest you let go of Feliciano. Now." Lovino growled, he was getting pissed off.

"Tch. You should treat me with respect too, you owe me. After all you gave me this goddamn scar!" he pressed the knife deeper in anger.

"I-I-" Then Lovino got cut off by Ludwig, Kiku, Gilbert, and Antonio who attacked when Giovanni was busy talking. "Dammit!" the Giovanni yelled as they attacked him. Giovanni called out the rest of the gang as they attacked the others.

Lovino felt a strange, cold, eerie power come towards them. It was powerful, and dark. It sent shivers down his spine. He had an idea of what it could be but saving Feliciano and Antonio.

"Get your filthy hands off of him now." Lovino hissed. Suddenly he felt another vision.

_"Get your fucking filthy hands off of my Fratellino!" he growled._

_"Feh! You and your mouth! You talk shit and never do it!" he laughed. He pulled the whimpering boy by his collar, his feet leaving the ground. Lovino's eyes widen when he pulled out a knife._

_"Don't you dare you bastard!" he lunged at the guy. The Giovanni stabbed Lovino on the side and Lovino crouched down in pain. "Dammit!" he yelled as the guy laughed. Lovino suddenly got an idea and swiped his foot at the guy and he fell, letting go of the boy and his knife. He suddenly tried to get his knife but Lovino had beaten him to it. The man lunged at Lovino and out of instinct Lovino slashed the knife and left a bloody cut on the left side of the person's eye._

_"Fuck! You'll pay for this bastard "and he quickly ran off._

_"Are you okay Fratellino..?" Lovino asked slowly as he winced in pain. He held his side where he was stabbed. The boy looked at the wound in horror. Blood was seeping through his fingers. _

_"Lovino! Y-you're hurt!" he screamed_

_"I'm alright bastard" he lied. He saw blackness take over but before he passed out, he saw the small glow of wings._

Lovino blinked. What felt like half an hour long was a few seconds? Lovino looked at the guy. He had that scar on his left eye. So I did that? He asked himself. He saw the man started to chamber his hand with the knife and was going to stab Feliciano.

**SLASH**_**. **_The sound of a knife tearing through flesh stopped everyone in their tracks. The only sound was a blood curling scream, sobbing and maniacal laughter. Giovanni looked down at his victim and his eyes widen in surprise and satisfaction. He laughed even more.

Lovino was stabbed on his chest, where his heart was. Lovino's eyes were shut tight he clutched where the knife was. Feliciano could be seen behind him, crying his eyes out and Antonio stayed frozen with his arm extending towards Lovino. Lovino had pushed Feliciano away.

Ludwig, Kiku and Gilbert looked in complete confusion. _What the hell is going on? _ Gilbert and Ludwig thought. But from what they saw was a faint glowing from where the knife was.

"L-Lovi!" Antonio screamed in rage. He was about to lunge at the man but heard a faint chuckle come from Lovino's mouth. "What the hell? Ain't you suppose to be dead by now?"

Lovino smirked. "Guess what? This isn't a costume" he took the knife out of his chest, trying to hide his pain. Giovanni's eyes widen. "The hell?" he tried running away and so did the minions but Lovino muttered something in angelitic which made the man freeze in his tracks and his minions. "I won't hurt you, it's not worth it" he spat. Giovanni tried to move but couldn't.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" he shouted

"I just froze you in place untill the cops come" he said smirking. He muttered something inaudible. Which made Lovino smirk more. Just on time the cops came by and took the man to jail.

Ludwig and Gilbert just stood there staring at the scene. What the hell is going on? They stare in disbelief. There was the man who was just standing there and the cops took him, Feliciano was crying, Antonio just standing there, Kiku who was staring at the scene, and there was strange ball of faint blue light.

"This is so unawesome! Just what the hell happened?" Gilbert yelled.

"Lovino happened" Feliciano and Antonio chirped together.

Gilbert and Ludwig gave them a look of disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about..?" Gilbert asked.

Feliciano and Antonio both blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? He's over there amigo." he pointed the angel who was slowly walking towards them. "D-Don't try. They won't see me unless they're my client or if they are mystical or something..." Lovino said slowly.

"Whats wrong?" Antonio asked. Lovino was talking slow and he looked like he was really hurt. He was very pale and Antonio eyes widen when he saw he was still bleeding where the knife punctured him.

"F-Fratello! You're hurt!"

"I-Im alright. I don't die easily" Lovino forged a smile. _It's true I don't die easily but... I still feel the same pain as regular people... _Lovino could see the darkness creep into his vision.

Feliciano and Antonio stared at him with concern.

"Ah... I kinda feel... A bit tired..." He said as he passed out, letting the darkness take over his sight and senses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lovino, Angel of<strong> **the Moon and Night sky**- He symbolizes mystery, the unknown, secrecy, clairvoyance, intuition, emotion, darkness, death, rebirth, serenity. He can use the Moon's power to hide things in secret, change people's emotions, cause darkness, and more to be found later~_

_**Arthur, Angel of** **Strategy**- Can weaken his opponents easily and easily penetrate into the opponents' troops, plans, secrets, and facilities. He is also leader of the Angel Packs and is one of God's closet angels.  
><em>

_There will be better definitions later ^^;;  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I'll try uploading faster but I'm a slow writer... Sorry~! <em>

_I don't know if I should add some pairings? I thought of this a brotherly love type of story but I want your opinions~_

_And also what pairing should there be?_

Thank you for reading~! Please leave some reviews! Criticism is welcomed~


	3. Chapter 3

_Xin Chao! It's me again ^^~! I'm sorry, I said I try to hurry and type the story faster but... I failed _

_I'm sorry for the grammar errors too! I've been typing this story on my IPod so I could type on the go but it takes me longer to write this and it has horrible spell check!  
><em>

_Thank you **Dogsrule **and **Annakratos** for the ones reviewing! And thank you for those who added this story to their favorites and/or subscriptions!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Small note:<span> **_When a dialogue is like this_****_, it means the character is speaking in Angelitic_**

**When a dialogue is like this, the character is either trying to make a point of is speaking in Devilin**

* * *

><p><em>Once again Lovino found himself in the hallway. He saw the strange blue light come from Nonno's room. He quietly tiptoed towards the room and cracked it open a bit. He 'Chigi'ed in surprise. What he saw was his Nonno had a pair of...! <em>

_Romulus turned around. He heard the Lovino 'Chigi'ed and heard the door crack open. _

_He saw the boy stare at him with wide eyes, filled with fear and confusion. _

_"**Lovino~"** he said in a strange language that sounded like music. What the hell? Lovino thought to himself. What language is he talking in and how can I understand it? Lovino thought to himself once more._

_"**Lovino,**" Romulus said once more, causing Lovino to flinch. "**We need to talk...**" _

_Lovino snapped out of whatever and yelled "Damn right we have to! Bastardo! J-Just what the hell are those?" He pointed to the things behind Romulus back. He chuckled a little. "**Lovi~ these are wings, silly boy. Ah~ I remember my reaction too**" Romulus said as he started dazing off to his older days. Lovino stared at his wings. One was glowing brightly like the sun and one was as bright as the moon._

_"Bastardo! Stop talking to me in that weird ass language! It's creeping me out!" Lovino yelled. It wasn't really true. He actually liked it but with the events, he didn't know what to say._

_Romulus faked a hurt expression "**But Lovi~ you understand it right? Anyways you know it yourself~**" Romulus muttered a spell._

_"**What the hell are you talking about?**" Lovino blinked in surprise. "**What the hell did you just do to me and what the hell are you?**" Lovino yelled. Romulus laughed. **"Well since you found out about my secret, I guess I'll tell you everything**" he paused a minute as Lovino glared at him._

_"**In our family line, Angel-blood run deep inside us. We call ourselves Angel-bloods beca-**"_

"LOVI!~" He felt something crush his body.

"CHIGI!" he cried out. He looked down to see Feliciano jumping on his body. He was crushing him!

"Ah! G-get off! I-It hurts!" he screamed. Feliciano looked at him with teary eyes; he still sat on his stomach. "I was just trying to help" he whimpered. "Well you don't just go jump on a person!" he yelled, letting his anger out. He realized this and breathed in and out, controlling his anger. "S-sorry. I'm not a morning person..." Lovino mumbled.

"Ve... I know and it's okay! You were just thrashing in your sleep so I tried to wake you up..." Feliciano said.

"Oh okay..." Lovino's stomach made a loud growl which caused him to blush and Feliciano to giggle.

"Fratello is hungry! I'll make some pasta!" he chirped and ran downstairs. Lovino sat up on the bed and felt a shot of pain. His heart. He slowly curled himself in his wings and muttered something in Angelitic causing his wings to glow in the process. He felt light, and the pain in his chest was gone but he was exhausted and hungry as his stomach growled again. Even as an angel he still had to eat... He sat in bed for a bit, restoring his energy.

* * *

><p>When Lovino had rested a bit he walked up towards the door and in front of him was Kiku. He jumped in surprise but remembered that he couldn't see him and sighed in relief. He did not want another client!<p>

"Lovino..?" Kiku said slowly. Lovino's eyes widen a bit.

"Y-you can see me?" he asked quietly.

"Ah. Yes and I see you're an angel too." Lovino stared at Kiku and looked into his eyes.

His eyes widen again. "You're an angel too?" Lovino asked slowly.

"Hai. I am Kiku, angel of feelings and atmosphere. I can read any atmosphere or create it and can change or read feelings but it takes much energy" he introduced. Lovino nodded and introduced himself.

"I am Lovino, angel of the moon and night sky. I can do many things but I won't list them right now."

Kiku nodded too. "I'm the guardian angel of Ludwig and Gilbert."

Lovino responded with "Feliciano and Antonio."

Lovino relaized Kiku had two clients too. And where were his wings? And how did Feliciano and all the other people can see him? He was about to ask why but Lovino stomach growled again. He blushed and Kiku smiled.

"Let's go downstairs, Feliciano is making pasta… for breakfast…" Kiku stated and they headed downstairs. The smell of pasta was everywhere. When they reached into the kitchen, Feliciano had made enough pasta for twenty people.

"What the..." Lovino stared. He hasn't eaten human food before. Kiku gave Lovino a smile and said, "They don't have the food from heaven... Try it, it's very good" Lovino nodded. Feliciano saw Lovino and Kiku and he ran up towards them with a tomato in his hand. "Fratello, I saved a tomato for you!" he chirped happily.

Lovino hesitated. He slowly grabbed the tomato and took a glance at Kiku who just gave a reassuring smile.

"Ve~? What's wrong?" Feliciano asked. "Don't tell me you don't like tomatoes no more!" Feliciano started to tear up, scared that his brother changed alot during the three years. _How does he cry so easily?_ Lovino thought to himself. "No, no Feliciano, I still like.." he looked at Kiku "Tomatoes" Kiku mouthed.

"Tomatoes..." he took a bite in the tomato and froze. He was as still as a statue.

"F-fratello...?" Feliciano stared at him. Kiku was worried, what just happened?

**!**

_"Here try this~" A strange boy handed him a big red plump. "It's very good!"_

_He stared at the plump. Just what the hell is this...? He slowly brought it up to his lips and took a bite. His eyes widen with delight. He started to eat it faster and the boy next to him laughed. He glared at him and the boy said "Ah~ you do like tomatoes! Mi grandpa has a whole field of them in our backyard!"_

_Tomatoes. So that's what it is. Even the name sounded lovely._

_"Do you want some more?" the boy smiled at him. He blushed and nodded his head in embarrassment. It's not everyday he would soften like this._

_"Ahaha~ you look like a tomato~ so cute!" he laughed. That was it. _

_"Shut the hell up yo-you ... Tomato bastard!" He shouted. "Ahaha~ you named me after a tomato, gracias mi amigo!" Lovino's eye twitched. "That wasn't supposed to be a good thing!" he guy chuckled._

_"Anyways what is your name?" the boy asked._

_"Tch. Lovino. What's yours?"_

"_Fusososo~ I'm going to call you Lovi, now~" Lovino's eye twitched. "Hell no! My name is LOVINO!" the boy ignored this and continued._

_"Also, my name is An-"_

**…**

Why is it that he could never finish a vision? He thought irritably to himself. He saw Feliciano and Kiku poking him and asking if he could hear them.

"Uh... What are you doing...?" he asked. Kiku immeditaly stopped and said sorry as Feliciano stopped and glomped him.

"Fratello I was so worried! When you ate the t-tomato y-you froze and didn't do anything and we-" The Italian stopped a minute to catch his breath "-and we thought you- We were worried!" he yelled, teary eyed.

_I made my client cry... Great. _"A-ah s-sorry I just had something on my mind and uh..." he tried to think of an excuse.

"Hola!~" Antonio chirped from the door way. "How are you feeling Lovi?~"

"Oh. Great, we angels don't die easily as I said but anyways thanks for asking" he smiled which made Antonio and Feliciano flinch and frown lightly. Kiku looked around reading the atmosphere

"Did I do something wrong?" Lovino asked when he saw Feliciano and Antonio frown.

"Ve... I-it's... Nothing!" Feliciano faked a smile to show everything was okay. "Toni can I talk to you~?" Feliciano asked. Antonio nodded and they headed to the hallway, leaving Lovino and Kiku at the table.

"Ve... Is fratello alright? I don't think he would mellow out that much in three years..." Felicano stated. He was very worried, there were tears streaking his cheeks and his eyes were opened. You could see his amber eyes and the unshedded tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't really know Feli..." he looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I think Lovino had lost his memories... He claims that he isn't Lovi but you heard him during the fight with Giovanni," Felicano shivered at the name metioned. Antonio continued, "Eariler today I thought I heard him yell 'Chigi'".

"But what happened to him? Fratello disappeared three years ago and when he came back he was an angel?" Feliciano was so confused and a sudden thought hit him. "I-If he's an angel... Doesn't that m-means t-that he died...!"

Antonio was taken back. He had never thought about that! Feliciano started to panic a bit.

"Calm down Feli! We'll ask him okay?" he tried to calm him down but he was panicking a bit too. His Lovi died? I can't be...

**~MEANWHILE~**

"I'm wondering what I did wrong..." Lovino sighed. Kiku stared at him and finally said;

"Lovino-kun did you lose your memories?" Lovino slowly nodded. "I see... You were acting not like yourself..."

"Um, Kiku can I ask you something?" Kiku nodded in return. "I noticed that normal beings are able to see you... You have two clients like me... And y-your wings, where are they?" He waited eagerly for an answer.

"Im sorry I can only answer to some of that…" he bowed his head a bit. "But I can hide my wings" he closed his eyes and muttered in Angelitic. A small glow came from behind him and you could see his wings glow and you could see small orbs of tainted colorful lights around his wings.

"_**See these?**_" he pointed to the orbs. "_**This represents feelings. For example if the dark red orb would glow darker it would show the person feeling or atmosphere is tense, angry, etc.**_" He paused to let Lovino soak everything in.

"_**Right now the atmosphere is normal so the green is glowing**_" he pointed to a light green orb. Lovino looked at Kiku wings again. They were grand compared to his. All his was to glow a color like the moon's glow. Kiku continued to the next question.

"_**Humans can see me because I am an angel-blood,**_" Angel-blood... Where did he hear that before...? "_**Judging by the atmosphere, I am to believe you do not know or remember what angel-bloods do you..?**_" Kiku pointed to the orb that was a grey color. He assumed it meant confusion.

"_**I've heard of the name before it's just I don't remember... I have no memories of learning it...**_" the black orb glowed lightly. "_**I have no memories of anything... The things I do remember are my training. I only have small fragments of memories but they don't help at all...**_" The black glowed even brighter.

"_**Lovino-Kun, please stop thinking about the bad things... Anymore and you can become a fallen**_" Kiku exclaimed with a little panic in his voice "_**Your sorrow may also attract devils and Fallens.**_"

"_**Yes I know...**_" he shook his head and tried to forget what he was sulking about. An akward silence hanged about them and the brown orb glowed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"VE!" This made the two jumped. "Kiku! You have wings too?" Kiku looked shocked but quickly recovered. He quickly called back his wings. "Hai, I would not like to talk about them now"

"What are you guys talking about?~" Antonio asked. "Nothing" Kiku and Lovino said at the same time.

They quickly got off the topic and sat at the dining table.

"Um Lovi~" Antonio chirped

"Yeah? Something wrong?" he answered.

"Me and Feli were wondering... If you're an angel, doesn't that make you... Dead..?" he asked his voice wavered at the word dead.

"Uh yeah... I just don't remember how if you're going to ask..." Lovino said akwardly. Feliciano bit his bottom lip, holding back some tears. Silence filled the room again.

"Bastardo!" a muffled voice ranged out. This made everyone jump except Lovino. Lovino sighed as he brought up a satchel that was hanging from his shoulder. He opened it and pulled something white, and squishy out. A mochi?

"Ve?" Lovino set the mochi on the table and it started moving. "It looks like fratello!" Feliciano exclaimed.

The mochi did indeed look like Lovino, well the face did. It had little wings in the back of it and a little curl coming off his head.

"It's so cute~ It looks like Lovi~" Antonio chirped.

"Ung I was assigned with this mochi for my 'pet'. He's supposed to have the same personalities as me but I think they went wrong..." Lovino said with a shake of his head.

"Kawaii... I have one too..." Kiku quickly left and came back with a mochi in his hands. It had Kiku's face, little wings on the back, and little flower print on its side.

"Ve! They're both so cute~!" Feliciano exclaimed as Kiku set the mochi next to Lovino's. Antonio and Feliciano watched to see what the mochis would do.

"Konnichiwa" Kiku's mochi said

"Ciao, Vaffanculo" The Italian mochi replied. The Japanese one looked surprised.

"Ve... He looks and act like fratello" Feliciano giggled. Anotnio started poking the creature

"! It feels like Lovi's cheek!" He stretched the poor mochi. "Che cazzo?" the mochi yelled. Antonio smiled. It been awhile since he heard someone cuss him out in Italian, especially that the mochi sounded just like Lovino.

"The awesome Gilbert is awake!" Gilbert came in with a very excited Gilbird who flew on top of Lovino's head.

"Whoa! Gilbird I didn't know you could sit in thin-air! Awesome!" Gilbert gave a glance at the pasta and the two mochis.

"What are those? Food?" He pointed at the two mochis. "Bastardo!" Lovino's mochi called out

"Kesese! It looks and act like Feli older bruder!" he laughed and a few of them chuckled. "It's squishy like Gilbird!" he repeatedly poked the two mochis.

Lovino patted the little bird on top of his head and the little yellow bird chirped. Animals could see angels too, they had a sixth sense. Why couldn't he get a pet like this…?

* * *

><p>Now he had a strange craving for a 'tomato'. He sneaked to the fridge where he saw Feliciano take out a tomato. He opened the fridge quietly. There were dozens of tomatoes in the fridge! He grabbed one and closed the fridge slowly. He took a bite and the sweet juice of the tomato filled his mouth. He sighed in satisfaction. Maybe just one more...<p>

...

...

…

"Ve! The sauce needs more tomatoes!" he heard Feliciano exclaim in the dining room. He swiftly went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Ve~! What happened to all the tomatoes?" he asked Lovino. The angel smiled sheeply and handed him a tomato he had in his hand. Feliciano smiled and giggled "Ve~ Grazie fratello!" Then he quickly added more tomato to the sauce.

"Fratello~ Eat some pasta~!" He tugged Lovino by his white sleeve.

"That sounds good" he hesitantly walked over the dining table. Gilbird was still on his head, sleeping.

"Seriously, Gilbird! How do you do that?" Gilbert looked at the bird sleeping in mid-air.

"Ve! It's because he's on Lovi head!" Antonio nodded in agreement and Kiku sat patiently at the table.

"Just give up, regular people who aren't my client can't see me" Lovino said as he pulled out a chair and sat in it.

"Awesome! Feli's house is haunted! Kesese!" Gilbert exclaimed happily. He quickly stood up to where Lovino was sitting and sat in the chair.

"CHIGI! What the hell are you doing!" he exclaimed.

"... Did you guy hear something? I thought I heard Feli's bruder... Is this a prank? Cause its unawesome!" Gilbert yelled.

"Well Gil, you're sitting on him!" Antonio pulled Gilbert off the chair.

"Toni… What the hell? Are you guys okay?" he eyed Feliciano and Antonio "If this is a joke, knock it off, it's becoming really unawesome." He started to worry about them. They were close to Lovino but they coupe so well before... Why now?

Feliciano gave out a sad 've'' and Kiku interrupted their silence.

"Gilbert-san, you can keep a secret, right?" Gilbert looked at Kiku. The atmosphere became tense and he nodded.

"Okay, please follow me. Feliciano and Antonio please stay here." Feliciano and Antonio looked at each other but then nodded.

* * *

><p>"Okay what did you want to talk about?" Gilbert asked. Kiku stood there and hesitantly brought out his wings. Gilbert's eyes widen.<p>

"Whoa" was all he could say. "Awesome! Is this some new Japanese cosplay thing?" Kiku shook his head.

"Gilbert-San I am your guardian angel. Kiku, angel of atmospheres and feelings." Gilbert was surprised. He touched one of the little orbs but they moved before he could touch them. "Mein Gott... Is this for real or are you playing an unawesome prank on me...?" Gilbert asked

Kiku shook his head. "I am yours and Ludwig's guardian. I also need you not to tell your brother, he may not believe it" Gilbert nodded. "Yeah I could do that" he said.

"Could you explian to me what's wrong with Feli and Toni? You're an angel and all so you could do something about them can't you?" Gilbert asked.

"Gomennasai. I cannot because there is nothing wrong with them. Lovino is their guardian angel but you cannot see them because you are not his client." Kiku told him.

"Kesese! So that's what's up! I can't imagine that little Italian as an angel!" he laughed, and Kiku joined in too.

* * *

><p>"So Lovi~ how do you like the pasta?" Antonio asked.<p>

"Its really good, thank you Feliciano" Feliciano and Antonio flinched at the 'T' word.

"Bastardo!" the mochi yelled out. "Ho fame!{I'm hungry!}" Lovino sighed as he went into his bag and pulled out a green vegetable, lettuce. He ripped a piece and feed it to the mochis.

_Ve... Maybe I should learn to live with this new Lovi... He's kinder, gentler, and cusses less... No! He's not the same fratello I know! I wish he was the way he always was... _Feliciano could feel tears pricking at his eyes and Lovino tensed as he saw it.

"Is something wrong Feliciano..?" he used in his angelic voice (not Angelitic mind you).

"V-ve no! No, nothing! I was thinking about... A movie!" he lied. His lying had improved alot but he could never lie to fratello...

"Oh..." he looked into Feliciano's eyes and he felt hurt. He could tell he was lying...

* * *

><p>Lovino once more flew on top of the roof, feeling the cold of the night. Feliciano, Antonio was asleep. Gilbert and his bird went off somewhere and Ludwig was in a room doing some work with Kiku. And the two mochis fell asleep together.<p>

As he wrapped himself in his wings he felt a chill go down his spine. How could he forget that feeling during the fight! He quickly stood up and looked around for the source.

"**Well, well, well... Aren't you that angel bastard who took my client to jail..?**" A scratchy voice called behind him. He turned to find himself, face to face with a devil.

The sick creatures of hell. Lovino jumped back to give himself some space. "**Aw what's wrong angel..? Scared? You better you little bastard**" The devil sneered. Lovino looked at the devil. He looked like... Him.

Hazel eyes with a tint of red, a curl coming from his head, his height and hair color, his face. The thing different was he was wearing very dark clothing, black pants, and a shirt and dark red tie. He also had a satchel of the color of black and red.

"_**So what? Why would you care so much? You don't really need him. You already tagged his soul to hell**_" Lovino yelled. The devil smirked.

"**True... But now I lack a client. How about you give up one of your clients...**?" He smirked evilly that gave Lovino chills.

"_**No! You still have Giovanni! He isn't dead!**_"

**"Ah, but you angels put a spell on that certain jail. Also that wasn't a choice, stupido, if you're not willing to give me one, I'll take them by force"**Crap. The devil pulled up his hand and a dark ball of fire came from his hand. Lovino called out for a staff that had a pointy crescent moon on top. Heh this devil is going to lose. It's a full moon, the time Lovino was strongest at (New moons and solar eclipses too). He dodged the flame that was aimed at him. He quickly swung the staff at the devil's head but the devil quickly dodged. Then the devil disappeared in thin-air! _What the-?_ Lovino felt his back burn and screamed in pain.

"**Did you think you'll win, bastard? I'm you. I know your weakpoints and moves**" before he could finish Lovino off he hissed in pain. There was a burning sensation in his arm where a shrunken full of holy light was lodged into his arm. The devil turned to attack but the other was charging up to him. He grabbed him in a lock and a katana by his neck.

_**"What do you think you're doing?"**_ Kiku hissed. "**You must be that Japanese bastard's angel side...**" the devil simply said and kicked Kiku at the shin which made him loosen his grip. The devil took advantage of this and got out of Kiku's grip.

He summoned a ring of black/purple fire around the two angels. From every place inside the ring, fire shot at the two angels.

Just a bit more and they would be done. The devil laughed evilly. Two angels wiped from the face of the earth and heaven will certainly please Lucifer.

"_**Bloody hell! You, devil! Prepare to get your arse kicked" **_he quickly turned to find another angel. "**Speak for yourself brow bastard**" he summoned flames and started throwing at new attacker. The angel, Arthur dodged all of the flames he threw and pulled out his wand and a stream of light came out of it and hit the devil.

"**Dammit! That fucking burns!**" The devil's eyes glowed quickly with red. He quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Arthur. He kicked him to the down to the roof and summoned another ring of fire. "**Feh! I even beat the brow bastard! Is that the best you angels can do?**" a grin was growing on his face.

"_**Nope we can do better"**_ he quickly turned to find Lovino behind him "**What the-?"** the angel grabbed his halo and muttered a spell. The halo expanded and went around the devil and surrounded him in a cylinder prison. He tried banging the walls of it but it burned the devil to touch the walls. With that the ring of fires died down.

Arthur wasn't injured much but Kiku was unconscious. Lovino? He was bleeding everywhere; he was burned and was hurt.

"_**Bloody hell, are you two alright?**__" _

_**"Yeah I'm alright. Just go help Kiku" **_he lied. Arthur nodded and walked over to help the other angel.

"**Tch. You're a bastard you know?**" the devil hissed.

"_**Well if you're me and I'm you, doesn't that make you a bastard?**_" the devil redden in anger and embarrassment. "**Fuck you!**" His eyes glowed a bloody red and he broke down the prison. Lovino panicked. He shouldn't been able to break that down! The devil smirked and tackled Lovino down. Arthur quickly stood and flew quickly towards them.

"**Dammit! Where is that fucking burger bastard!**"

"**Did someone call for a hero?**" Another devil, great.

"_**Arthur! Behind you!" **_Arthur was tackled by behind. "**HAHAHA! The hero has won!**" The new devil yelled out. Arthur turned his head to see the devil. I-It looked like-

"_**The true hero has come!**_" another voice interrupted, another angel. "**Dude, I'm the hero!**" the devil yelled at him.

"_**No I am! You're the villain!**_"

"**No you are!"**

**"_No you!"_**

The argument kept going untill the devil Lovino yelled at the other devil to shut it and finish the job.

"**But I'm still the hero!**" the devil yelled again "_**No I am!**_" the angel yelled. Poor Arthur. He was pinned down by the weight of the devil. By this time Lovino lost it.

_**"Shut the hell up! Devil bastard how the fuck are you the hero if you're trying to kill us? You're clearly the villain!"**_ Lovino felt a ping of nausea. The devil Lovino chuckled darkly, darkly like how Giovanni was laughing. The unnatural dark laughter. He must've possessed the guy...

"**Dumbass. You angels look like the villians and we devils look like the hero's in our eyes."** Wow. He never thought of it like that. "_**What do you guys want with us?"**_ Lovino asked, his anger fled him.

"**Tch. What's with the lame response, bastard? What the hell happened to you? I don't remember being so nice and mellow!"** he spat the word nice with venom.

"_**Is that any of your business?" **_the devil him stared into his eyes. He felt a burning yet chilling sensation down his spine. He was going through his thoughts! He struggled and tried to get out of the devil's grasp but the devil pinned the angel down harder. Arthur and the new arrived angel were trying to get over to where Lovino was but the other devil blocked their way

The devil grasp weaken as he used his powers to read Lovino's mind. Lovino took advantage of this and pushed him off.

"**Tch, so that's why**" he gave a creepy grin "**how bout I help you on that, bastard?**" Lovino flinched when the devil offered him help. He must've had something up his sleeve. "_**No, I don't need your help from your kind**_" Lovino said coldly.

"**Our kind? Our kind?**" he snorted "**What about your kind? They don't give a flying fuck about you! They were also the kind that erased your memories!**" What the hell was this devil going on abou-?

_"**My child,**" a man who had about shoulder length silver hair, silver beard and a halo called for him. Lovino just looked at him blankly. "**You still suffer...**" the man looked at him from his throne. _

_"**It must be very painful-For you to be here**" the man paused and continued "**You're carrying a heavy burden, aren't you?**" … "**I have no choice but to erase your memories and give you a new start...**" Lovino felt himself get panicked. "**W-What the hell are you talking about?**" he saw the man come towards him. "**You won't be much help in this state**" the man stated. Lovino back up from the man. He was about to run/fly for it but the man gaze somehow froze him in his tracks. He was shaking in fear and he flinched when the man extended his arm and put his hand on Lovino's forehead._

_"**P-please no...**" he begged. The man just looked at him and muttered a spell and a gold ring of light appeared with many Angelitic words around it. A sharp migraine came and everything went black._

"_**No, no... It isn't true... You're lying!**_" he yelled at the devil who was smirking. "**Why would I lie about that? You just had a flashback of it didn't you?**" Lovino clutched his eyes shut.

"_**You bloody git! That is enough!**_" he heard Arthur yell.

"**But brow bastard, it's true isn't it?**" the devil chuckled. Arthur was about to retort something back but the other devil interrupted him by jumping up and down on him while sitting on him. The devil Lovino ignored the devil that was ruining the atmosphere.

"**They are only using you. They don't realize your importance, just how you could be used for them. They are the villains all this time. They have many, many other angels far more important they care about. To them you're just another angel for them to squeeze your existence out of you. To use you untill they don't need you anymore.**" The devil purred with a strange reassuring sound in his voice. "_**Don't listen to him, Lovino!**_" Arthur wheezed but Lovino didn't hear.

"_**No... No! It's not true! It's not true, dammit!**_" Lovino dropped to his knees, his hands clutching his head tightly. Images flashed through his head.

_-A woman lying in bed, coughing blood._

_-A man leaving into the sunset in his military clothes. _

_-Blood splattered all over the floor. _

_-A man lied dead, his eyes were opened wide, his mouth was open as if he was screaming, and a pool of -blood surrounds him. _

_-A little boy lied in bed sick. _

_-A man holding a boy and in the other a knife. He saw wings. _

_-A giant building. _

_-The face of a man with huge eyebrows. _

_-The man with long silver hair walking towards him. The arm extended and the hand of the man on his forehead. _

_-Blood surrounded him. It was all over his hands._

_-An older man lying sick in his bed. _

_-A man with jet black hair talking to him. _

_-Him and a similar boy holding hands. _

_-A huge tomato field. _

_-Him crying under a tree in the night. _

_-A face of many people who showed pity. _

_-He saw more blood. He saw the face of a maniacal man; blood was splattered all over his face. A face, that will haunt him forever._

The devil gave a deep chuckle. "**Oi! Burger bastard! Let's go! No questions!**" The other devil looked at him as if he was crazy but he left anyways. Arthur gasped for air as the devil flew off of him.

The two devils flew up and muttered something. A large black and purple ball surrounded them and it disappeared with the devils. Kiku finally was conscious. His eyes widen at the scene. Arthur was lying on the roof, breathing heavily with an angel next to him and Lovino looked like he lost it. His black orb glowed very bright. This was not good.

Either death surrounded them or sorrow was eating someone up. Arthur doesn't look like he'll die so it must be Lovino. Kiku quickly limped over to Lovino. He was on his knees, he clutched his head, his eyes closed shut as tears fell.

"_**L-Lovino-kun? Are you alright?**_" there was a long pause. Then Lovino said something under his breath. "_**What? I didn't catch that...**_" Kiku said. "_**... Why..? **_"

"_**Lovino-Kun...?**_"

"_**...Why..? Why can't I fucking remember anything! Why? Tell me why?**_" he clutched Kiku and shook him. That's it. He lost it...

"_**Arthur! Please I need your assistance!**_" Kiku called out. He grabbed Lovino wrist to make him stop shaking. Kiku gasped as he saw Lovino's wings start changing into an ashy grey.

"_**Arthur, quick! We must do something! Lovino's wings!**_" Arthur stood up and quickly flew over.

_**"Bloody hell! Is that what those devils wanted to do? Quickly we have to knock him out!**_" he looked around for his wand and found it lying on the roof.

Before he could cast a sleeping spell, the other angel simply knocked the top of Lovino's head with his elbow, hard. Lovino slumped down, face down.

"_**Alfred! You bloody wanker! Are you trying to kill him?**_" Arthur yelled at the angel.

"_**But Artie! You said we had to knock him out. Anyways he an angel! He wouldn't die by a measly knock on the head!**_"

"_**You GIT! He's been knocked around! Just help us carry him inside!**_" he ordered. Alfred just hanged Lovino over his shoulder and went inside.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dude! Why did we leave? We've could've won!<strong>" The devil Alfred asked.

"**Shut the hell up! I have a better idea!" **The devil yelled.

"**Whaat! Why didn't you tell me?**" devil Alfred shouted.

"**Well if I did tell you, you would go tell the fucking world about it, dumbass!**"

"**Pfft! Whatever! You don't know that!**" The devil pouted. "**Just shut the hell up and leave me alone!**" the devil Lovino yelled at him. The other devil left with a pout and Lovino grinned, darkly.

"**Even if this plan didn't work, I have other plans stored for you, angel…**"

* * *

><p>This was alot to write! 5,000+ words!(6,000+ if you count the notes) About 10 pages in word documents! oAo;<p>

Thanks for those who are still reading~! Makes me so happy! Hopefully I can update a bit earlier!

So I will do pairings~ If you have any suggestions, leave a review! See ya again! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

_I-I'm sorry for posting this so late! The school schedule__ has been crazy! So many test, reports, projects and homework X.x_

_To be honest I'm sorta just making this up as I go... Well I have the outline ^^;;_

_Well today's St. Pat. Day! It's also the Italy unification day too! Happy Birthday Romano, Italy! ^w^!_

_Well onto the story!~_

* * *

><p>"What should we do..?" Kiku asked Arthur. They stare blankly at the angel who was thrashing, whimpering and crying as he was unconscious. "Dude! I know what to do!" Alfred called out.<p>

"God, no. Alfred I swear if this is one of your ridiculous methods-"

"Hey! It isn't ridiculous and it works!" He called back

"So what was your idea Alfred-kun?" Kiku asked.

"HAHAHA! This will cure him in no time!" Alfred laughed as he pulled out a burger from no where. He placed the burger on Lovino's head. He whimpered and thrashed more.

"..."

"..."

"Dude! Why isn't it working?" he whined. Arthur looked at Kiku and Kiku looked at Arthur.

"You can't cure someone with a bloody hamburger, you idiot!" Arthur yelled. Kiku nodded in agreement.

"Whaaat? But it works for me all the time!" he exclaimed as he took the burger from Lovino's head and ate it or, well, inhaling it. Arthur simply said idiot under his breath and then pulled out a magic book out of his bag that he brought. "Let's see if there's a spell for memory lost..." Arthur said.

"But, Arthur we can't do that! God told us not to..." Kiku said.

"Yeah dude! You might get into lots of trouble, Artie!" Alfred stated.

"Well its better then letting an angel become a fallen..." Arthur concluded. Kiku thought nervously but agreed.

"A Fallen? Is that why he's ill?" Arthur smacked his forehead. "Yes you git"

"Uh what's a fallen?..." Alfred asked once more. "Alfred you bloody wanker! You haven't been paying attention to your trainings? How are you suppose to help us in the war if you haven't paying attention to your lessons!" Arthur was crossed.

"I do pay attention but I wasn't paying attention to some of the lessons..."

"Ung! Kiku do you explaining to this git?

"Hai. Alfred-kun, a Fallen is an angel who is consumed in sorrow, depressed or is willing to change into a devil. When an angel becomes a Fallen, they may cause sorrow for those who get to close them or if a devil gets to them, they can 'complete' the Fallen into a devil. If an angel gets to a Fallen they can try their best to get the Fallen over their sorrow or if your magic is strong enough, you can convert them back to an angel. Most Fallens will pack together but some would like to go solo. The packs are a good and a bad thing. We angels can easily collect all those Fallens but devils can also get to them and convert them into devils. Lovino-kun is showing signs. His wings are changing, and as you can see the black orb/feeling is shining" he pointed to the black orb.

"Cool story bro! Now let's keep working!"

They looked throught the book about 5 times but didn't find anything for memory loss. All hope was lost.

"... You know, why couldn't we ask Wang?" Alfred suggested. "You. Bloody. Git. Why didn't you tell us earlier!"

"Well a hero comes in fashionly late! HAHAHA!" he yelled out. "Bloody git!"

"Ah, please quiet down a bit. We wouldn't like to wake everyone in the house" Kiku whispered.

"But we're angels! No one can't hear us except us!" Alfred stated. "Hai, but I have my suspicions that they may" They looked at him confusingly but just let it go.

"Okay so how are we going to find Wang? We have no idea whatsoever where he is!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Dude! I'm Alfred F. Jones! Angel of the stars!" Alfred exclaimed loudly. "What does that have to do with finding Wang, you git?" Arthur asked.

"Haven't you heard, 'Follow the stars'? They lead the way! Stars bring hope in the night sky!" he said with a big smile. "Tony can help!" a small grey alien came from behind Alfred.

"Bloody hell?..."

"Fucking!" The alien yelled out

"..." Kiku could feel the rivaly atmosphere between the two.

"Anyways, Alfred-kun, could you lead us to Yao?"

"Yao? I thought we were trying to find Wang!" Alfred asked.

"His whole name is Wang Yao, you git. Do you know him Kiku?"

"Hai, he is my elder brother." he said uncomfortably. "We had a fight though..."

"Oh dude, that sucks. Well let's go!" he went into his backpack and pulled out a gun. They went outside with Lovino over Alfred's shoulder. "You guys better cover your ears!"

"Ears?" Tony asked, curiously.

"These, these." Alfred pointed to his ears. "Just get on with it!"Arthur yelled.

"Sheesh! No need to yell!" Arthur gave him an irrated look. "Fine..."

He pointed the gun up towards the sky. **BANG!** A star shot out of the gun and dissapeared. "What the...?" Arthur started, then the star started twinkling brightly. "Follow the star!" Alfred yelled as he put his gun away and start running in the star's direction.

After an hour of running, flying and 'wait up!'s they finally arrived at a tall glass business building in the city. "**Angel toys products**" Kiku read. "Ah, this is one of the many code names for the path to the heavens"

"Yep! Now let's go in!" They went through the door to enter into an elegant, beautiful, huge room.

"Hello, Welcome to Angel Toys productions. How may I help you today?" One of the reciptionist asked.

"Hey she can see us! Hey miss! Where is the elevator to heaven?" She pointed to the elevator at the far left of the room and continued working.

"She must've been an Angel too."

"All of them are, you git. Didn't you see all the people look at us as we walked in? Wait, how do you not know this? Didn't you come down this way to get here?"

"I rode a shooting star to get down here!" He told him and Arthur just shook his head.

The elevator finally came down and a few angels got off of it. They walked in the elevator to find a few seats with some seat belts and a trashcan by the sides.

"Dude! I love these kinds of things!" Alfred said as he jumped into a seat, dropping Lovino onto the ground. He chuckled nervously as Arthur glared at him, and put Lovino into a seat.

"_**Hello, this is an elevator leading up to heaven. We would advice you to sit down in a seat and buckle up! If you feel sick, remember there are trashcans by the sides! Your ride will be starting in a minute!" **_A female voice spoke in Angelitic. They quickly buckled themselves in. "_**The ride will be starting in 3... 2... 1...!**_"

The elevator shot up quickly. Alfred was cheering as Kiku and Arthur grabbed the edge of the seat tightly.

* * *

><p>After a terrifing ride the foursome stepped out of the elevator "<em><strong>Hope you had an enjoyable ride. Hope to serve you again<strong>__"_the voice announced. "Okay Alfred, where next?" Arthur asked.

"Uh...- " "Dont tell me you don't know the rest!"

"Okay I won't tell you!" Arthur smacked his forehead. "I remember this place..." Kiku said, pointing to the small area with bamboo forest. "He lives in the middle of the bamboo forest" and they started traveling through. There were bamboos everywhere!

"Ung..." Lovino groaned, gaining conscious. He was going to wake up! "Fuck he's waking up!" Alfred yelled. He took Lovino and rammed him into a bamboo stalk. "Alfred, you git! You didn't need to knock him out again! He was under the devil's power during the battle! Not now!"

"Oh... Well it's alright! He's not dead, soo…." and picked Lovino up and started walking again.

-.-.-.

After a long walk they finally found a Asian themed house. "Finally..." Alfred panted. He went into his back pack and pulled out some soda. "Git, you're going to get sick with that!" Arthur scolded.

"Let us not fight. We made it to Yao's house..." Kiku said as he walked up and knocked on the door. And knocked. And knocked.

"Aiya! Just hold on a minute! Aru!" Yao yelled from inside. A man with a ponytail and brown eyes seemed surprised and… happy?

"Kiku is that really you? Have you come back to big brother?" Kiku's eye twitched.

"No. We have some business and we need your help." he said plainly. Wang looked a bit hurt but not surprised. "Well come on in aru. I'll go get some tea"

They all sat on the ground a table and Yao came in with a tray of cups and tea. "So what do you need help on, aru?" Wang asked.

"You see we have a friend who lost his memories and we need your help" Arthur stated.

"What's his name?" Wang asked without looking up. Alfred dropped Lovino down.

"Alfred! Don't drop him like that" he hissed at Alfred who gave a big grin. "This is him, Lovino Vargas" he pointed to Lovino. Wang looked at the ground to see and his eyes widen.

"Aiya! I'm sorry but I can't do that!"

"Why is that, now?"

"God had told me he had to do it by himself or not at all, aru!"He replied

"Why is that, now?" Arthur asked again, stubbornly.

"He said he worried that Lovino would become a Fallen, aru..." he replied

"Well, he's starting to become a Fallen without his memories!" he pointed to Lovino's white and ashy wings. Wang looked a bit taken back. Should he give him his memories or defy what god had told him? Well God chose not to give him his memories because he wanted him to not become a Fallen... "Okay I will do it" he said. Everyone smiled and sighed in relief.

"It may take a while for all his memories to come back. He will fall into a coma like state" he explained.

"That's alright. We'll try anything, just as long he doesn't become a Fallen" Arthur said.

"We need him to awaken first, aru" Wang added. "Bloody hell! How long could that take? He been hit in the head several time!" he glared at Alfred.

"The hero has an idea!" Alfred yelled out. He pulled out another burger and put it in front of his face. Nothing. Arthur told him to stop using burger as a solution to everything.

Wang had come up an idea. "Mai! Aru! Come down here!" Wang called

"Dạ {Yes} what is it?" a girl with a long green ao dài[1] came in and her hair was in a ponytail. She didn't seem to smile much.

"This is one of my younger siblings, Mai Thanh Phạm. She does not have an element but she knows how to transport people and things, aru"

"Xin cháo" she looked at her guest and her eyes landed on Kiku. "Anh[2] Kiku?"

"Ah Mai, nice to see you again" Kiku said as Mai came by to greet him. "It been too long. How are you?" Mai asked.

"Im fairing pretty well and I see you are doing good. How are _M__e__i _and Im Yong Soo?"

"She's still angry at you, but she is doing fine and Im Yong is doing fine." She answered. "This is nice and all but the hero thinks we should hurry up!" Arthur hit Alfred in the back of the head "Wanker, we have to show some respect!" Mai looked at Alfred and gave him a glare.

"Ahah… Mai are you still mad about that…?" Alfred asked nervously. "Huh? You know her?" Arthur asked. Alfred just nodded. She simply ignored him.

"Aiya... Mai could you teleport Sadiq here?" Wang asked

"Dạ, I can. Please give me some space" Mai asked. Everybody took a step back as she called for a spell. A giant clear mirror like opening appeared. Inside it you could see a man, Sadiq and another man, Hercules with him.

"Sadiq, can we ask for you assistance?" Wang asked through the portal. The guy looked around for the source and said 'Whoa,.. the hell?'. Hercules sleepily pointed towards the mirror. "Oh, yeah, why not?" Sadiq answered as they began walking towards the portal. They stepped through the portal and arrived in Wang's home. Mai released the spell, sighed and slumped down in her seat.

"So whatcha want?" He asked

"Since you and Hercules are the angel sleeping and awakening, can you awaken him?" he pointed to the body lying on the ground.

"Holy shit! What happened to him?"

"He fought devils and then some bloody git tossed him around" Arthur said looking at Alfred at the corner of his eye.

"Oh, tough luck, kiddo." He said to the body he walked over to the body and placed his hand on his forehead. A halo and Angelitic symbols appeared and dissapeared and Lovino started stirring. "Well I'm done here. Let's get back." Sadiq motioned Hercules over to the portal that Mai summoned again. By the time they left Lovino finally woken up.

"Ow... My head hurts like hell... It felt like I was tossed of a cliff or something..." he mumbled and Alfred laughed nervously. He looked around. "Where am I?..." He asked, half awake.

"Lovino, my elder brother, Yao said he'll help you on your memories, is that alright with you?" Kiku asked. Lovino looked confused but his gaze hardens when he recalled. "Y-yeah..." he replied

"I have to warn you, aru. This may take a while and you'll fall in a coma like state and there may be some gaps that you have to fill yourself" Wang warned. Lovino thought about it... Would he risk leaving Feliciano alone to get his memories?

"Lovino-kun I think it best you do it... You are in the process of becoming a Fallen..." Kiku suggested. Lovino looked confused and looked at his wings. What once used to be pure white wings with a soft glow became ashy grey wings with a faint glow.

"... Yes I'll do it for the sake of my client and myself..." he said shakily.

"Okay then, aru. Please follow me." Wang commanded. They follow Wang into a kitchen filled with herbs and strange plants. Wang put a kettle at the fire place and took a few herbs and dried leaves into a crushing bowl and crushed them. He took the fine powder of the leaves and herbs and poured it in a cup. The kettle started whistling and he poured the contents into the cup. He drank it all...

"Aiya! Nothing like a cup of tea! Aru!" almost everyone sighed. "That's anh Wang for you" Mai said shaking her head.

"Okay,aru... Are you ready?" Wang asked Lovino. Lovino was nervous in what he would remember but he pulled up a brave and confient face. He also really didn't want to eat or drink any of those plants and herbs...

"Yes, I'm ready..." Lovino said. Wang took out his wok and said something that made it glow. "Turn around please, aru" he commanded. Maybe he didn't want Lovino to see what he had to eat/drink what monstrosity he was preparing. Lovino was praying it wouldn't be so bad.[3] Just please, please, please don't let it be some kind of- **WONG**

The sound of the wok hitting someone head ringed through the room. The wok still glowed and slowly dimmed down. Lovino was in Mai's arms. "HAHAHA!" Alfred laughed.

"What the bloody hell...?" Arthur asked.

"I put a spell on that wok, aru! When I hit him he would go into a coma like state and recieve his memories" Wang stated and Mai nodded. Kiku just sighed as if he heard that for a million times. "You should bring him back home. Mai will help you and help nurse him. Mai just sighed. She quickly made a portal revealing the living room of Feliciano's house and they quickly went through.

* * *

><p>"So now what?" Arthur asked Mai.<p>

"Well, we just wait until he's done getting most of his memories." Mai stated as if she could do this in her sleep.

"And how long would that be?"

"It depends on the person. It could take a week to a year, but judging on him it looks like it would be more or less a month."

"Oh... So what did Wang send you for?" Alfred asked. "Git, don't be so rude!"

She gave a small glare at Alfred. "No, it's alright. I'm here to watch his overall health. Sometimes people have side effects from this kind of stuff but don't worry. I have seen many effects and no one had ever died from this kind of stuff." She stated. "What kind of side effects?"

"Swelling, changes of color, floating, shrinking, growing, fevers, temperature-"

"Ve! Who are all of you?"

* * *

><p>Lovino stood there in the darkness. What the heck was going on? Then some colors faded in, revealing a scene of a 3 year old Lovino sitting in his Papà's lap. "Papà, are we going to go to the river today?" He asked beaming with excitement. The man chuckled and the woman did too. "Sì. We'll go together tomorrow, but now it's time for bed" he told Lovino.<p>

"But I'm not-" a big yawn. The man chuckled again. "Come on let me tuck you in bed." his Papà said. He picked the sleepy boy off his lap and walked to the boy's room across the hallway. He place Lovino in his bed and tucked him in. "buonanotte" he place a kiss on his forehead.

"You're too good to him~" Lovino heard his Mamma say as he slowly started to fall asleep. He heard his Papà chuckle. He slowly zoned out and was about to fall asleep but suddenly.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

The sudden noise made him snap his senses back "Oh my. I wonder who that would be this late at night?" he heard his Mamma say.

He heard a door creep open. "Buonasera, sir. How may I help you?"

"I have a draft for Mr. Vargas" a rough voice said and he heard his mother gasp. "What is it honey?" he heard his Papà say. "Mr. Vargas a telegram calling you off to war."

"When?"

"I'm sorry for the sudden date but the day after tomorrow" Silence. Lovino shifted uncomfortably in his bed. What was going on?

"Okay... I'.l...b...he...j...wi..." Lovino started to drift off again. "...s...h... " and Lovino fell asleep.

The place was dark again and Lovino looked around for a sign of color. After a minute or so, a green and blue color bled through the darkness. Like wisp of smoke he thought and the colors formed another scene. A field of long stalk of grass and flowers and a river with large and small rocks.

"Papà! Look there's some fish" he pointed to the fishes in the river. His Papà gave him a smile. Lovino was confused. It was a warm smile like his Papà always smiles but ithad a hint of sadness to it.

"P-Papà? What wrong?" Lovino asked. He walked up to his Papà who was sitting on his favorite rock by the river. His Papà picked Lovino up and placed him on his lap, brushing his hand in Lovino's hair, avoiding the curl.

"Papà has to go somewhere," he started. Lovino's eyes widen at what he remember last night. He thought it was a bad dream! "... His Papà has been drafted.. But Papà will come and visit, sì?" he told Lovino.

Lovino shook his head stubbornly and clutched his Papà's shirt. "No! Don't go!" he yelled. His dad looked down at him and Lovino saw regret in those eyes. "I don't want to go but-"

"Dont go then!" he screamed. His Papà looked frustrated and he brought his hand through his hair. "I think it's time to go back in, sì?" he didn't wait for an answer and swooped Lovino off his lap and onto his shoulders.

Lovino wasn't beaming with excitment and happiness when they came home. They had a silent dinner and his Mamma try lighten the atmosphere. "So did you have fun at the river today?" she asked. Lovino and his Papà looked at each other. "...not really..." Lovino pouted, his cheeks puffed out.

His Mamma gave him a sympathetic smile. "Let's make the best out of this, sì? This is Papà last day before he leaves." his Mamma told them.

"Sì. Let's do that." His Papà swooped the pouting child and placed him on his shoulders. Lovino still pouted and his Papà puffed out his cheeks too. He walked over to the couch, his Mamma following and place Lovino lying on the couch. Before Lovino could get up, he saw a mischievous glint in his Papà's eyes.

Uh oh... He knew what was going to happen. Before he could escape his Papà pinned him down with one hand and the other was creeping up his side. He looked at his Mamma for help but sue just sat at the end of the couch, placing her hand on her stomach. Then it happened. Lovino couldn't stop shaking and yelling. His Papà was tickling to death! He unpinned Lovino and tickled him with both hands, making Lovino laugh more. He tried to push the laughing Papà away but the tickling was making him weak.

After what felt like hours, his Papà finally ceased the tickling and fell into a laughing state. His Mamma joined in and finally Lovino.

"Oof!" Lovino and Papà ceased laughing and looked at the cheerful Mamma.

"Aha~ Don't mind me! It looks like Feli is having fun with us!" she said as she rubbed her stomach. Papà got up from his spot and walked to the end of the couch, where his wife sat. He placed his ear on her stomach. "Oh! Come here Lovi! You can hear your fratellino!" the man told Lovino.

Lovino slowly started up towards them. He placed his ear against his Mamma stomach. "Wha-!" he jumped as he felt something kick. "That was Feli. Seems like he really like you~" his Mamma chuckled. "Why don't you try talking to him?" she asked. lovino looked at his Mamma strangely but did what she told.

"Uh, um... Hi Feli. I'm your fratello, Lovino." he said nervously as he placed an ear against her stomach. He felt Feliciano kicking. He smiled and so did his parents.

After a few hours of playing, it was nightfall and Lovino started to become very sluggish and sleepy. He tried his best to hide it so he could play with Papà more. Unfortunately they figured it out. "Come on Lovino. Let me tuck you into bed" his Papà held Lovino by his hand. He snapped his hand out of his Papà's hand and brought it to his sides. "No! Today is Papà last day! I won't go to sleep!" his Papà looked sad and looked at Lovino sympathetically.

"Well if Lovino doesn't go to sleep, he wouldn't be awake to say goodbye to Papà, sì?"

Lovino thought for a while but finally start towards to his room and his Papà followed him. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead, said good night and left.

It was just a couple of hours that Lovino woke up, to go to the restroom. He sleepily dragged out of bed and walked to the door. As he reached for the door knob he heard faint crying. He looked through the useless keyhole and saw his Mamma crying crying and his Papà in slight despair. They were talking so he placed his ear against the door.

"I still can't believe this... So soon... And Feliciano..." His Mamma said between sniffles.

"Sì... I can't believe they would call me like this. This is very unlikely of them and it was so sudden..." His Papà agreed.

"How would this effect Lovino in the future..?" Lovino perked up at the mention of his name.

"I-I don't know... I guess we have to ask for his help... I would like to explain it to him about _that_ but..." he gave a long sigh. Lovino gave a long thought on what 'that' could be but his bladder couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and two heads swiveled towards his direction. "A-Ah, Lovi, what is it hon?"

He groggily rubbed his eyes to show effect that he had just woken up and pointed to the way to the bathroom. Papà smiled and walked Lovino to the restroom and then walk back to where Mamma was.

"Do you think he heard us?" His Mamma asked. "I don't think so... Let's be a little more cautious."

Lovino finished and walked out. The two adults got up and both tucked him in with two kisses on the cheecks. Then he finally closed his eyes.

Black. All Lovino could see was black again. Then lots of color bled through the blackness like wispy smoke. Colors of orange, yellow, red, pink. Colors of a sun rise. He stood gawking until the scene had finally fully developed.

The younger version of Lovino watched as his Papà walk up the hill that led to the town where he would leave for the battle. Lovino's Mamma was holding Lovino tightly and her other hand was holding a handkerchief waving goodbye. Lovino's Papà stopped on top of that hill. He stopped in the middle of the sun rise. They could only see a figure of a man, and for a brief second, Lovino thought he saw the shadows of wings but as quick as he blinked, the wings were gone and his Papà went off again.

When the man was out of sight his Mamma cried out. Lovino felt hot blobs of tears drip down as he wiped them away. He turned away and ran off, tears running off of his cheeks. He could hear his Mamma yell for him but he didn't stop or look back.

He finally settled at the rock his Papà always sat by the river. He sat down and brought his head to his knees, sobbing and thinking about what his Papà tell him before he left

_"Lovino. Well Papà has to go now. Please take care of Mamma and Feli for me, okay?" Lovino looked at his Papà wide eyed. "W-Why does it sound like your not coming back?..." he asked. His Papà's face flashed regret. "Ti amo, Lovino. If I get back let's play at the river again, sì?" His Papà flashed him a painful smile as he wiped the fat, hot blobs of tears from Lovino's face. "Y-you promise?"_

_"W-well it's almost about time Papà left..." he gave Lovino a kiss on his forehead and cheeks. Then gave his Mamma a kiss on the lips which made him grimance. The couple chuckled and the man pulled the two family members into a tight group hug. "Ti amo, Pietro" His Mamma started "Ti amo, Papà" Lovino joined. "Ti amo, Carmela, Lovino and Feliciano." He told them and then he started up the hill and turned to give them a last smile. He started up again and watched him disappear into the sunrise._

_-.-.-.-._

It was about a good half hour until someone came. "Hey there kiddo! Whatcha doing?" a voice interuppted him. Lovino looked up and wiped his tears away to reveal that he was in the presence of a six year old boy with messy dark brownish hair, olive eyes with a glint of mischief. He was in the presence of that six year old named, Giovanni.

* * *

><p>[1]<em><strong>Ao Dài-<strong>_ A long Vietnamese traditional dress

[2]_**Anh**_- Means brother in Vietnamese.

[3]As everyone knows, Italian will run away if they're scared, surrendering or if they're bad food around!

* * *

><p><em>Again, I'm sorry for the late chapter! I think I'll set up a schedule that I'll post a chapter about once (or more) a week. If not, the limit for me is about 1-2 weeks. Well I have a whole bunch of other stories stored in my Ipod but i won't be posting them anytime soon. I need to make a few chapters before posting them ^^~<em> 

_Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review or suggest something, or send me a message!~_

_Until next time! 'Alice Vargas'_~


	5. Chapter 5

_March 31th- I forgot to thanks everyone for the Favs, alerts and reviews! Thanks to **Dogsrule**, **Any59**, **xXLaLa-Chan**, **Anonymous**, **SnowUsherbyblood** and **KirishimaYui**, who made my day! Thanks so much! Thanks for the reviews and everyone who fav'ed or alerted this! It makes me happy to see people are enjoying my fic! _

_This sorta sounds like **Amelinda-chan**'s fic, **A Divided Cross Path**... I'm so sorry! But you guys should check her story out! _

_Well let's get back to the story~!_

* * *

><p><em>Note: <strong>If the dialogue is in<strong>** italic**** and ****bold****; the character is speaking Angelitic.**_

**If the dialogue is in ****bold****; the character is speaking Devilin.**

* * *

><p>"W-Who are you?" he sniffled and looked up to the boy behind him. "I'm Giovanni. What 'bout you kid?" he asked. "L-Lovino..."<p>

"What's up with you? Only sissies cry!" Giovanni laughed. "No I'm not! M-my Papá is gone... How would you feel if you're Papá was gone?" Lovino shouted.

"Whoa calm down kid! Well I don't really care. My dad died long ago and my mom don't give a shit about me" he shrugged. Lovino seemed horrified. "I-I'm sorry. Eh.. Um... What's 'shit'..?" Lovino asked. Giovanni looked at him.

"Are you kidding kid? How old are you?" he asked. "Three and a half..."

"Damn! You look like you're five or something! Well kid you have a lot to learn and be grateful 'cause I'll be the one who teach you!" Lovino nodded. The scene ended as the dark closed in like curtains.

Then Lovino felt his head spinning. Many, many small and minor memories flooded his head.

Memories of his Mamma's depression, the day Feliciano came into the world, the days Giovanni would teach Lovino new words, how to pick pocket. Days that he would bring him into the towns and teach him new tricks, such as pick pocking, judging people by clothes, ect. Days that he would support (or well just told him to man up...) him on his rough days. He introduced Lovino to his 'friends' and how to flirt or pick which girls were cuter.

Lovino clutched his head recalling these past memories swirling in his head

-.-.-.-

"Eh... You said floating was on of the side effects, right?" Arthur asked. "Dạ{Yes in Vietnamese}," she looked at the body floating around like how an object would in space. "Feliciano, do you have anything we can use to keep him floating around and hitting objects?"

"Ve... Oh I have some rope? Would that do?" Feliciano asked. "Dạ that would do..." Feliciano nodded and left the room.

"Whew! I thought he'll never leave! Hey Artie, how could that guy see us?"

"Well he is Lovino's brother and Lovino is an Angel-blood..." He let Alfred continue. "Okay? What does that have to do with anything?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred, could you get anymore idiotic?" he asked with a shake of his head "It means he's an Angel-Blood too!" "Oohh!"

Alfred laughed it off. It was strange. If Lovino was the Angel of the moon wouldn't that result in Feliciano as the Angel of the Sun? But Feliciano seemed clueless about the beings of Angels. It was also strange that he really hadn't asked many questions when he discovered them.

_"Ve! Who are all of you?" They all turned around to find Feliciano standing under the door frame leading to the living room and the kitchen. Everyone at that time panicked and hid their wings. ".. Hell... Lovino isn't going to like this..." Alfred heard Arthur mumble to himself. Arthur took a step forward as Feliciano took a step back. Feliciano took a look at the rest of the others behind Arthur and saw Lovino on the couch._

"_What did you do to mio fratello?" Feliciano asked, something dark glinting in his eyes. "N-Now, it's not it seems to be. Right now Lovino is recieving his memories for you and him." Arthur said. "Psst. Hey Artie! Are we supposed to be telling this guy everything?" Alfred whispered._

_"Well he is Lovino's brother. And don't call me 'Artie'!" he whispered back. Feliciano shuffled a little gaining their attention again. "We're sorry for intruding your home." Arthur said switching to his gentleman mode. He gave out a small ve in response. "Um, excuse me but I am in need of assistance?" They turned to find Mai trying to pin Lovino down. "What happened?" Feliciano asked. She let go of Lovino for a second and he started to float. "H-He's floating?_

_"Eh... You said floating was one of the effects right?"_

_**:!:(:):!:**_

Well that's basically what happened but it was just strange. Any person would react differently. Alfred quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Feliciano came back in. "Heres some rope~" he handed to Mai. "Cảm ơn{Thank you}" She took the rope and tied Lovino down but not too tightly.

"Okay that was one of the effects. It will stop in about an hour and the next effect probably won't even start until tomorrow." Everyone nodded to show they understood and Feliciano gave a yawn. "You've been very helpful. Why don't you go to sleep?" He shook his head "Ve but mio frat-"

"No buts. You can help tomorrow morning" Mai told him. He hesitantly walked back to his room and fell asleep.

"You sound like a mom" Alfred commented. "With younger sisters and brothers, yes" she said, not evening looking at Alfred. She turned to face Kiku.

"Anh Kiku, I'm going to travel to visit Mei and Im Yoog... Do you want to come?" she asked. "Wait you can't just leave us with Lovino! What happens if it was an emergency!" Alfred yelled. "As I said, the next effect wouldn't be into the next day. If there was an emergency you can get that alien friend of yours" she said a bit coldly. She turned to face Kiku for his response. He was hesitated but nodded his head. "Will this be alright, Arthur-kun?" Arthur nodded. "We'll be back soon" She said.

Mai made a portal leading to who know where. She went through and waited for Kiku. Kiku slowly walked through ready to face his little brothers and sisters.

-.-.-.-

"So why does Mai dislike you so much?" Arthur asked coolly trying not to sound so nosy. "Tough break-up" Alfred answered unable to meet Artur's eyes. "Oh. How did you meet her than?" he asked another. "We met in heaven. I was flying around and I bumped into her. Every since we met each day and we finally got together. It lasted for a few years until she called it off..."

"Oh sorry..." Arthur apologized. "It was a while ago so it don't matter" Alfred said with a shrug. Just then Lovino stopped floating and collapsed on the sofa. "Well that was quick" Arthur said glancing at the clock "They have 53 more minutes" then he heard some labored breathing. He glanced at Alfred but he wasn't making the noise. He walked up to Lovino and placed his hand on Lovino forehead.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. Alfred jumped "Whoa! What happened?" Alfred asked walking over to him.

"He's burning up!" Alfred put the back of his hand on Lovino's forehead. "Wow you're right! Fever?"

"Yeah probably... We need to contact Mai" Arthur said. "Right! The hero will save him! Hey Tony! Where are you?" He yelled. From behind him, Tony appeared. Alfred took a piece of paper and wrote messily what had happened. "Give this to Mai okay?" A portal with dark swirling inkiness appeared; Tony took the paper and disappeared through it.

"What the bloody hell, did I just see..?" Arthur asked, rubbing his eyes. The two angels jumped when they heard a door slam open.

"Gilbert, Antonio? Where are you mon ami?~" They heard from the door.

"Oh, bloody hell..."

* * *

><p>Lovino finally opened his eyes. The pain of receiving those few memories stopped. He looked around for a sign of another memory. Colors finally came in another five minutes. The colors solidified and revealed the memory he had before.<p>

His Mamma lied on the bed, sickly pale coughing blood. Ten-month old, Feliciano was crying and Lovino stood on the side of the bed clutching the ends of his shirt.

He had just nodded to agree that Lovino and Feli will be staying with their Nonno. "Aha...~ ti voglio bene[1] Lovino. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I-I just. You've changed a lot when Papá left..." Lovino looked away unable to look at his Mamma's eyes. She was right. Once an innocent boy -like an angel- became into a rebellious, wild, loud, foul mouth, and foul boy. Sensing Lovino's guilt his Mamma spoke again.

"Lovino, look at me" she said with a gentle yet strict voice. He looked up giving her eye contact. "No matter what, I still love you. Even if you hate me, I will always love you."

"B-But-"

"I do not regret anything. Ti voglio bene, Lovino. Nothing in this world can change that" she coughed and continued. "Every living person or thing has a time in their life, where they face their toughest decisions. It's alright make mistakes. You learn from them and sometimes you can fix them..." She told him. He stared at her, feeling ashamed. He had made many mistakes but-

"Lovino, don't think lowly now." How did she know? "Believe me, I know. I am your Mamma, now" she said with a weak smile. "Could you please watch over Feliciano for me? I'm feeling a bit tired..." she asked, closing her eyes and sighing. Lovino nodded and she fell asleep.

-.-.-.-

The scene ended and the memories skipped through in five days. The smoke solidified and a scene of a cemetery were shown. Lovino shivered.

"God Bless, Carmela, she was a great person…" The priest said as the men who were holding the coffin of Lovino's and Feliciano's Mamma. They lowered the coffin into the grave. Lovino was struggling to keep from breaking down in front of everyone. It seemed to pass in long hours. Visitors told their sinceres to Lovino, and told them how sorry they were.

After a few hours, everyone had left and Lovino still stood where he was. "_Ti voglio bene, Lovino. Don't be so hard on yourself, we'll meet again"_ his Mamma's last words. He felt hot blobs of tears drip on his cheeks and it started to rain.

It was probably hours he been in there. His face felt numb and his mind was fuzzy. It was so cold... His head pounded and he felt dizzy. The rain didn't cease, they felt ice cold as they soaked him head to toe. "Mamma... I'm sorry for being such a horrible son..." he finally said, his voice hoarse. He closed his eyes for a second. 'You're a wonderful son. Ti voglio bene~' his eyes opened wide. He looked around him. He swear he heard his Mamma loud and clear. "Thank you, for being a great Mamma..." he said before leaving.

-.-.-.-

The scene stopped abruptly. Then memories again skipped through. He and Feliciano moved to Rome to live with their Nonno. He didn't see Giovanni anymore. Feliciano grew up without knowing his parents... Scene after scene until it stopped on a certain one.

There again was Lovino. Standing in front of the angel, Romulus. "_**Let me explain**_," his Nonno started. "_**Our family line is made of Angel-bloods. Angel-bloods are human but we contain some blood from the angels or like half angel and half human.**_" he Let Lovino let the information soak in. "_**Angel-bloods- well I should explain what angels are first...-**_"

"_**Dammit I know what angels are! When we die we go to heaven and become angels, dammit…**_" Romulus laughed. "_**You're partly right~ there are many types of angels; messengers, guardians, angel-bloods, commander angels, Fallens and just angels. Messenger angels are angels that meet god daily. Then god gives them a message to give to a certain person. The person either gets the message in dream or if urgent, in person.**_

_**Angels are when a person who has been tagged for heaven die and they will meet at the gate of heaven. There, they will be chosen to see if they can handle a job or if they can just retire. Some can be chosen to be guardians, messengers or they might be chosen to be reincarnated.**_

_**Guardian Angels are angels that are carefully selected. They select angels that can handle the job of protecting someone.**_

_**Commander angels are angels that god picks out himself. He chooses who has skills and clever angels that can lead a group of angels.**_

_**Angel-bloods are us. We are the children of angels and humans. There aren't many and it's forbidden..." Romulus spaced out a bit. Lovino stared at him. The information was over whelming. "Angel-bloods have special abilities. We're stronger, faster, smarter and better looking**_" his Nonno gave a wink to nothing particular. "_**Most Angel-Bloods become guardian angels~**_"

Lovino seemed mesmerized and wanted to know more but his body was yelling, SLEEP! He yawned and Romulus smiled. "_**I'll continue tomorrow, alright?**_" Lovino nodded "_**S-sì... Dammit Nonno change me back to normal!**_" He yelled sleepily. "_**Eh? But you are normal silly boy. You're just speaking in Angelitic~**_" Romulus said teasingly. Lovino gave a half hearted grunt of anger as he yawned again.

Romulus smiled and broke the spell. "You know Lovi, you know Angelitic by heart. All you need to do is willingly think about speaking in Angelitic and ta-da! You're speaking it~" By this time Lovino didn't care. He was dragging himself out of the room. "Oh Lovi"

"What?" he snapped. "Do not speak of Feliciano of what you have learned" Romulus said. Something in his voice made Lovino shivered. Maybe he was imaging things? "S-sì... Buonanotte, Nonno..."

"Buonanotte Lovi~" And with that Lovino stumbled to bed

The next day passed quickly. He told Feliciano nothing and resumed everything normally, until nightfall that is. Romulus had told Lovino that when Feliciano had gone to sleep, report back into Romulus's room.

After a while, Romulus started to introduce Angel bloods. "_**When an angel and a human bear a child, that child is half human and half angel. It doesn't work if that child bears a child with a human. It has to be an angel if they want another angel blood in their family. Your Papá,**_" Lovino perked at the mention of his Papá. "_**He was an angel. He loved your Mamma very much. Matter in fact, he was her guardian.**_"

"I thought you said Guardian angels guard" Lovino interrupted. Romulus chuckled _**"I'm glad you're paying attention~ Yes guardian angels do protect their clients but Angel bloods are special angels. Once you turn 20, you'll go up into heaven, train and learn about the concepts of being a guardian for three years. After all that, you'll be assigned with your client~**_" Lovino let this soak. "Then who's your client?" He asked. "_**Why, you and Feli of course!" **_He mouthed an 'o'.

He took a glance at Romulus's wings. He tried to look away before Romulus saw him but failed. "_**That's right! I almost forgot~ only a handful of angel have an element!**_"

"Element...?"

"_**Sí! For example, Nonno has a great grandmother which is your great great grandmother that was a full angel and so was her husband. Grandfather was the angel of the sun and Grandmother was the angel of the moon. They had only one child so that child had both of the power. Time after time until it was Nonno's turn~**_" Lovino nodded to show he understood and Romulus smiled. "So does that mean me and Feli are angel of sun and moon?"

Romulus was taken back which caused Lovino wonder if he said something wrong. "No... Just you Lovi~" his Nonno said. He was about to ask why but Romulus quickly said "Well it's about time you go and sleep. You'll need lots of energy tomorrow" and gestured Lovino out of the room. Supicious... The word replayed in his head multiple times but he'll find out sometime later.

~.~.~

The next night Romulus sat Lovino down. "_**Let me see your finger**_" Lovino thought this was strange but gives him a finger and he cut it? "You bastard!" he yelled. "_**Calm down Lovino! Wait and watch.**_"

Romulus brought down his wings. Lovino could feel the heat from the wing that symbolizes the sun and A chilling warmth from the other. He had muttered something in Angelitic that caused his wings to glow and a symbol glowed over Lovino's cut. He gasped as the cut slowly mended itself as he felt warm and fuzzy.

**"**_**Today, Nonno is going to teach you how to heal~**_" Lovino nodded. He secretly couldn't wait but he couldn't let Romulus know. "Whatever…"

After a few attempts, mistakes and successes, Lovino felt tired as hell! "What the hell Nonno... Why am I more tired than usual?..." He asked, half heartly angry. "_**Ah~ That's a good question! Each angel has a limit of power. We list them from 1-20. Right now you only have 6 because you're inky six now since you are six~**__" _Lovino was confused. What does this have to do with anything? "_**Each spell uses an amount of energy. Healing is about 5 if it was healing something major but with a small cut of bruise it takes about .5**_"

"When do I get my energy back, dammit..." he asked, his eyes drooping just a bit. "_**Mi dispiace**__**~ Nonno doesn't understand~**_" he teased. Lovino scowled showing that he wasn't willing to speak in Angelitic."_**Rest, take a siesta~ Ask another angel to transfer energy~ It takes about a good half a hour to get at least one energy back...**_" He said anyways.

"Dammit... I can do more without the stupid energy" he said. "_**Uh, uh, uh!~**_" said in a teasing tone. "_**If you use to much you can get exhausted and get very ill! Death even!**_" Lovino stopped immediately. "Oh... Why didn't you say that earlier, dammit..." Romulus chuckled and swooped Lovino into his arm. "Let's go, dammit…", exhaustion creeping in his voice. Lovino chuckled once more and carried Lovino into his room to let him sleep.

~.~.~

Memories skipped and it stopped on one; the day that might've been probably one of his most important one. By the looks of it, Lovino was probably 10 years old. "_**What are we doing today?**_" Lovino asked as he shivered in the chilling air. Romulus had finally got him to speak in Angelitic between the four years.

Romulus called for his wings. They glew in the light darkness. "_**Today Lovino,**_" He had a strange feeling in his gut. Nonno never called him Lovino unless it was serious. "_**We'll be summoning your wings**_" he said softly and a sigh escaped Lovino. "_**Dammit. Was that it? I thought it was something bad**_" he commented. Romulus just looked at him.

"_**It may hurt**_" Lovino wondered how summoning wings would hurt. His Nonno did it all the time without wincing or complaining about pain. "_**Whatever. I can handle it**_" he said with a huff, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. Romulus smiled at the cute gesture.

"_**Okay stand still. It may hurt… a lot…**_" He almost didn't catch the whisper. "_**Why would it hurt, dammit? You do it all the time**_" Lovino said and Romulus raised an eyebrow. "_**Oh!~ That's because it hurts the first few times… You ready..?**_" Romulus asked as he stood behind Lovino. "_**Si…**_"

Lovino felt Romulus rip two holes into the fabric of his shirt.

"_**Truco al cel a l'alliberament, Lovino, l'encís de l'esclavitud!**_"[2] It was a strange language he had never heard. Then he doubled over. Pain surged through his spine and body. Romulus stood by in a distance, watching. Then he felt something piercing through his back. It felt like something was stabbing him in his back. He held tightly to his arms and tried not to scream out from pain.

It was probably a good minute until the pain ceased. Lovino panted and relaxed a bit. After another minute or so the pain came back. He didn't even try to resist. It was too much. He took a glimpse at Romulus before he fell onto the ground. From Romulus's eyes he saw pain, regrets, and symphonic feelings.

He felt something sprout out of his back and he screamed once more. What felt like hours were actually minutes. His breathing was uneven, trying to regain control and reduce the pain. "_**It's over**_" he heard over his breathing. "_**…Th…ank god…**_" Lovino managed to say.

Romulus walked over to Lovino and crouched down next to him. He took Lovino's head onto his lap and placed his hand over where Lovino back was and muttered the spell of healing. Lovino immediately felt the pain reduce and sigh in relief. He let his eyes flutter close and his breathing to slow down.

It was about an hour later when Lovino woke up. Where was everyone? He was lying on the couch in the darkness. "Nonno..?" As he sat up in bed, he winced in surprise. He was glowing! Oh wait! His wings!

He quickly brought his hands to feel his back and froze when his hand bumped into something that was attached to his shoulder blade. He stroked the extra limb and he felt it as much as if he touched himself. He stood off the bed and tried to find the large mirror. Once found, his jaw dropped and he gawked at what he saw.

His wings were a soft ashy-blue. The color of the moon. He flexed his wings which moved as easily as moving his own limbs. He slowly brought one of his wings inwards towards his body. Ever so slowly and gently did he put his hand on it, afraid it would disappear. He stroked the feathers of the wings which were extremely soft and smooth as silk. Maybe better! He quickly plucked a feather off and immediately regretting it. "Ow, dammit!"

"Hmm? Lovi, you awake?" He saw a tall figure stand up from the chair next to the bed. "Mhm…" The figure come closer and tackled Lovino into a hug. "Dammit! Nonno get off!"

"I'm so proud of you Lovi! You're officially an Angel! Or well an Angel-blood~! You were so strong back there. When Nonno had to do that, he passed out" Lovino blushed from the compliment. Romulus stroked Lovino's wings which felt very calming and comfortable. "Dammit Nonno! I'm not a dog!"

He laughed and Lovino smiled the first time since his Mamma's death.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Report to me burger bastard<strong>" Romano[3] said. "**Tony**(Devil version) **says he's still asleep**" Romano heard from his cell. "**Excellent! Those bastards will never know what hit them. Especially my angels self**" He laughed a bone-chilling laugh. He held a picture of his angel self. "**We'll see who'll win**" The picture burst into flames and into ash as he fell into another bone-chilling chuckling session.

* * *

><p>[1] I love you but a family type of love<p>

[2] "Truco al cel a l'alliberament, Lovino, l'encís de l'esclavitud" is "I call for the heavens to release, Lovino, from the spell of bondage" in Catalan. I used Google so it maybe not accurate ^^;

[3] Romano is devil Lovino. I have to later find names for the devil version of everyone who has one later v.v;

Random note: Ah~ If you're wondering how they're speaking different languages in Angelitic, I have no idea myself. I just happen to notice this and I don't feel like fixing it all… Sorry ^^;

* * *

><p><em>Lots of you guys insist itacest. I have read my fair share of itacest but the problem is I don't really know to to write it into this story! ;A;<em>

_I'm so sorry! But I will put some scenes with itacest if you don't mind... Again, I'm sorry vAv;;_

_I might just make a one-shot~?_

_If there's a character you want that isn't here, tell me~ I'll try my best and add them! Just like how I added Mai... she's supposed to be Vietnam, and I had to add her! She is my home country ^ ^!_

_Aha~ Two days ago was my birthday so I got to work on some extra stories on the laptop instead of the IPod~! Updates maybe slow because of testing, projects, homework and work…!_

_If you're confused please say so~ I'll be more than willing to explain it!_

_Please Review or leave a suggestion! Criticism is welcomed here!_


End file.
